Nazi Zombies: Extinction
by PyroJedi115
Summary: After unintentionally destroying the Earth to stop the zombie invasion of Dr. Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and Samantha get time-warped from 1963 to 1993 into the prehistoric reborn world of Jurassic Park. Seeing as how they moved forward in time, the Earth's destruction never happened. Although right from the start, Dempsey and the rest of the team are attacked by Raptors!
1. Round 1 Only Time Travel Will Tell

Nazi Zombies

Extinction

Round 1: Only Time Travel Will Tell

"Dinosaurs and man – two species separated by 65 million years of evolution – have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together – How can we have the faintest idea of what to expect?" – Dr. Grant, Jurassic Park (1993)

2 weeks after the events of Richtofen's Grand Scheme, Dempsey, Takeo, Samantha (now in Richtofen's body), and Nikolai have been fighting zombies for as long as they can remember. After destroying planet Earth, no thanks to Dr. Maxis, everyone was feeling rather vengeful for what Richtofen had caused. With no place else to go, everyone had tried to find a way to undo what Richtofen had done. Dempsey had a Skullkrusher, Takeo had the Mnesia, Nikolai had an R115 Resonator, and Samantha had an H115 Oscillator. About almost all of them were out of ammo for their guns and had zombies up their bottoms.

"TAK!" Dempsey yelled seeing Takeo, nearly being surrounded by zombies while in the bio-dome. Dempsey then loaded his Skullkrusher's grenade launcher attachment and fired on the horde, blasting them apart from Takeo's position. He then started firing bullets into the zombies, creating a giant pile of bodies and splattering blood on his P.E.S. suit. "HOO-AAAH, MAGGOT-SACKS!"

"I thank you, American. But watch out!" Takeo exclaims, killing a zombie that was behind Dempsey with his Mnesia. The zombie was shot in the head and fell with a thud. Dempsey and Takeo were soon faced with a big horde of zombies, all wailing and groaning after them. The two were soon backing up, firing their weapons cutting the horde down zombie after zombie, blood and body parts flying everywhere and bodies falling. But soon after, Dempsey and Takeo were surrounded by zombies and were on their last magazines of ammo. Soon then, a Gersch Device came from out of nowhere and sucked the zombies in, disintegrating their rotten corpses into red mist in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, guys! Quickly over here! Takeo, you let the zombies get you!" Nikolai said firing his R115 Resonator at the zombies behind Dempsey and Takeo.

"Saved by a drunk Russian…sad." Takeo said, following after Dempsey towards the door leading to the teleporter.

"Better a drunk Russian than a crazy ghost girl!" Dempsey replied, firing his Skullkrusher at the zombies behind them.

"Hey I resent that!" Samantha said, firing her H115 Oscillator and throwing a fragmentation grenade. The four then ran out of the door towards the teleporter, firing their weapons.

"Great…last magazine!" Dempsey yelled, reloading his Skullkrusher with his last magazine of ammo.

"Same here! Wouldn't it be nicer if ammo regenerated? A Russian can dream, can't he?" Nikolai groaned as he loaded his R115 Resonator with his last magazine of ammo. He then roared as he fired the bullets into a whole line of zombies, hearing them scream and see their body parts and blood fly all over the place. Takeo then took up a camping position behind the group, taking out the zombies they didn't see. He quickly shot down one that had swiped as Samantha, aiming at its head. Samantha looked back to see blood splatter on her P.E.S. suit.

"Thank you, Mr. Takeo!" Samantha said, waving to him happily.

"I say he should've shot you, you creepy little shit!" Dempsey said grumbling, firing his Skullkrusher and killing at least 6 more zombies in a row.

"Why are you so mean to me, Dempsey?" Samantha asked, almost sounding as if she would cry

"Why? Well for one thing, you send your hell-mutts after us in almost every map we've been to. And every chance we get, mostly me personally, you deny us the weapon we always try to get from the box! Who knows? You might be telepathically telling them to attack us!"

"I AM NOT! STOP BEING SO MEAN TO ME! AND ANYWAY, THOSE TEDDY BEARS WEREN'T MEANT FOR YOU! THEY WERE FOR EDWARD!"

"Calm down, you two!" Takeo yelled to them, helping them kill the zombies. He then cleaved one zombie in half with his katana after firing his last shot into a zombie that had tried to get Dempsey. The halves of the zombie flowed through the cold vacuum of space and Takeo shot the head off of the crawler.

"I'm out of ammo!" Nikolai yelled, running toward Dempsey, Takeo, and Samantha with a whole horde of zombies after them, roaring and flying in the low gravity of space. Takeo then fires his last few Mnesia rounds into about three zombies, killing them dead. He then takes out his katana, charging at the horde shouting "Banzai!" Dempsey quickly grabs Takeo by the shirt collar pulling him.

"Teleport now, kamikaze attack later, Tak!" Dempsey said running with Takeo. Dempsey then fired his last magazine of Skullkrusher ammo into five zombies, killing them and leaving their lifeless bodies to drift off into the cold vacuum of Moon's gravity.

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! NO BULLETS!" Samantha said after running out of ammo in her Oscillator. She then ran when she saw the zombies, speeding right past Takeo and Dempsey towards the outside teleporter. Dempsey then jumped into the teleporter, eagerly waiting for everyone to jump in along with him. The zombies were soon floating after them.

"Wait a minute, guys! I got an idea!" Nikolai said, after belching. He then pulled out a Quantum Entanglement Device from his belt while waiting for the teleporter to charge up. But then Dempsey saw that the QED was flashing red, meaning something bad was going to happen.

"No, Nikolai, don't!" Dempsey yelled, rushing over to Nikolai to get the QED out of his hands. But Nikolai, having drank too much vodka, dropped the QED in the teleporter while it was charging. As the teleporter started up, the QED exploded in fiery tangerine-colored electricity surging through the floors of the MTD and the four zombie fighters were each surrounded with the orange-glowing energy. As the zombies approached them, the orange energy soon touched the zombies and disintegrated them into ashes.

" Shitballs! Okay, what the hell is going on? What's this orange electricity?" Dempsey said, looking around at everyone and himself being taken in by the orange electricity.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Samantha said, looking at the orange-colored electricity surrounding her and the rest of them.

Soon after, the teleporter has sent the four zombie fighters spiraling through a time vortex for a second time.

"Oh, no. NOT AGAAAAAAAIIIIIIN!" Takeo yelled as they spiraled and spun out of control, seeing faces of the scientists behind Group 935. The faces of Sophia, Richtofen, and even Groph had shown up in the portal.

"Hey! Can any of you guys spare some vodka?! PLEASE?!" Nikolai said, holding out his vodka bottle out at them.

"They aren't real, Nikolai! They're just visions! Just like back in Der Riese." Dempsey said as they spiraled through the time vortex. He then began to have visions in his head of a woman he had never seen before and even three more images of her being behind a mask. All of the characters yelled as they spiraled and twisted throughout the vortex, hearing the ticking of clocks in the background. Soon then, a large flash of blinding orange light appeared in front of them.

"Looks like this is our stop! WEEE!" Samantha said, sounding almost happy about wherever they were landing.

Soon enough, the four had landed on soft brown soil. They were all piled up, due to there being no teleporter present when they had landed. Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and Samantha all rose to their feet groggingly, groaning as they rose up.

"Ugh…..my head…..feels like I was hit by a truck….by the way, where the Hell are we?" Dempsey said, holding his head in pain. He then saw that he was holding a Colt M1911 pistol. "Seriously? Why can't we ever start out with strong weapons in the beginning?! Why, Treyarch? WHY?! By the way, how did we even get here?"

Nikolai then raised up, after throwing up on the ground after drinking too much vodka. He then found himself holding a Makarov pistol in his hand.

"Okay, either I'm sober or I'm about to try and field Dempsey's question. Simply, when the Quantum Entanglement Device I had primed was hit by the lighting from the teleporter, it resulted in creating a proton-charged chain reaction due to the amount of neutrons and electrons being put out from the teleporter's energy. It collided with the QED, resulting in an adverse effect of quantum theory. When the lightning hit the QED, it resulted in a black hole being ripped into the time-space-continuum like before when we last time-travelled. But this time, it sent us way forward into 24 years into the future."

Everyone looked rather wide-eyed at Nikolai. They were very surprised to hear Nikolai speak in such an intelligent manner.

"What? Nikolai can't get one right? I'm allowed one, right?" Nikolai said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, that would sum it up. But we managed to blow up the Earth. And here we are, ON THE EARTH! How is it possible that nothing on this Earth is totally destroyed?" Dempsey said, looking around at the trees.

"Hmm, perhaps an alternate timeline in the Earth's time-space continuum—ugh, shit I really am sober. That or I've been around Richtofen too long."

"Yes. You definitely are sober, Russian." Takeo said, raising up and loading his Nambu pistol.

"Ahhhh…..I think I landed on my teddy bear." Samantha said, rubbing her back and standing up holding her Walther P38 pistol.

"Well…since we're on land, let's see if we can find some people. IF we can find any people…there's nothing here but jungle." Dempsey said, loading his Colt M1911 pistol. The group then started walking onward around the dense jungle, trying to find some signal of where they were. They walked and walked through hours of dense jungle and as they walked, Dempsey had tripped over a giant hole of mud. Takeo had climbed a tree to try and find some sort of symbol that could tell them where they are. Samantha had followed Takeo up the tree.

"Whoa! Fucking mud puddle."

"Are you okay?" Nikolai said after belching again and extended his hand to Dempsey, helping him up.

"Yea, I'm alright I just tripped in this mud puddle." Dempsey said, shaking the mud off of his uniform and picking up his Colt pistol.

"Dempsey!" Samantha yelled in somewhat of a sing-song voice.

"Yeah?!"

"You may want to see this!"

Dempsey had climbed the tree with Nikolai following him.

"This better be g—WHOA!" Dempsey said looking down at the giant mud hole he tripped in.

"Hey it's a…Takeo, what is that?" Nikolai said, being too drunk to see straight at the ground from such a great height.

"It is not a mud hole! It's a FOOT PRINT!" Takeo exclaimed, seeing how gigantic the footprint is.

"It's huge! If it is a footprint, can you imagine how large the animal is that made it?" Tank said, holding his hand above his eyes to keep the sun's rays out. He and the rest of the group soon came down out of the tree and walked down to the footprint. Everyone looked down at the footprint. Whatever created it, had three toes.

"Hey! Look at this!" Samantha said, walking alongside the footprint, leaving her own beside the large one. "Whatever it was, it's as wide as about 20 of my footprints."

"Then the creature must be 20 times your size…that's not a good thing, is it?" Dempsey said, aiming his Colt pistol at the ground to make sure his line of sight is clear. Suddenly, there was low hiss coming from around them in the jungle and then a rustling in the bushes behind the group.

"Did you hear that?" Dempsey said, aiming his pistol and cocking it to load a bullet in the chamber.

"Shh….listen…." Takeo said, standing at the ready with his Nambu pistol aimed at the bushes surrounding them.

"Whatever it is, it isn't getting my vodka!" Nikolai whispered.

"Do you ever think of anything besides vodka, Russian?" Takeo said, looking around at the jungle.

"Sure I do. I think about drinking vodka, vodka shots, celery with vodka—"

"Takeo is sorry he asked."

Soon then, whatever was rustling in the bushes had soon sprung out and pounced on Nikolai. Nikolai had screamed as the creature was ripping at his back, tearing into his bag of vodka and through his jacket. Nikolai yelled as he felt the creature ripping at his vodka bag and rolled around, struggling to get it off. Dempsey then ran and tackled what ever it was off of Nikolai and then wrestled it off. When everyone got a good look at it, they were all rather open-mouthed at the sight they were beholding.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Takeo said looking at the creature.

"I can't believe it…..I must be drinking too much. Wait a minute, did that thing just touch my vodka?! YOU WILL DIE!" Nikolai yelled, grabbing his Makarov pistol

"Is that what I think it is?" Samantha said, looking at the creature in puzzlement.

"Depends, little girl…..do you think it's an overgrown reptile?" Dempsey said aiming his Colt M1911 pistol at it.

The creature had then roared loudly and snarled at the four. It was revealed to be a Velociraptor, commonly known as "Raptor" for short. She was brown all over with dark brown stripes and a white underbelly and about 11 feet long. She also sported green eyes and had an over-sized sickle-shaped claw on both feet. She was rather slender in her body shape. She eyed the all four of zombie killers, almost as if she knew she was outnumbered. She then saw Nikolai coming right for her in rage, due to her attacking his vodka. She had hunkered down in a ready stance and grabbed Nikolai's arm with her mouth and quickly tossed Nikolai aside, sending him sliding across the ground into a tree. She then turned to Dempsey. She seemed to just be staring at Dempsey and pacing left and right, as if she were sizing him up. Dempsey had then aimed and fired at the Raptor, but she was one step ahead and ran at him with her head down and then head-butted Dempsey out of the way. She then turned to Samantha, who had in turn ran away in fear. She then turned to Takeo with her eyes fixated on him. The samurai and the dinosaur sized up each other walking left and right, intensely looking at each other. Takeo then drew his pistol and hit the Raptor in her foot and then shot her in the chest. As the bullets hit the Raptor, she fell to the ground making a calling sound that resonated loudly through the jungle. Dempsey quickly got to his feet as the Raptor called out loudly and aimed his pistol and shot the Raptor in the head, hearing it let out a death rattle as the blood came out from the bullet wound.

"I can't believe it…..that thing….it was….a dinosaur. Just how far back did that QED send us?" Dempsey said, looking at the Raptor's corpse.

"Where is it?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT THING FOR ATTACKING MY VODKA! Nikolai said, getting assistance from Samantha to help him up.

"Apparently, you care more about vodka than your own life, Russian dog. Just look at yourself! I bet even years of intense therapy wouldn't cure you…it's just sad." Takeo said, looking over at Nikolai.  
"Shut up, Takeo. Maybe you should drink once in a while!" Nikolai said loudly.

"ANYWAY! If that thing is a dinosaur, that must mean we've traveled all the way back to before we were even created!" Dempsey said, looking at the corpse of the Velociraptor.

"Um, Dempsey?" Samantha said, tugging at his shirt.

"Yea, Sam?"

"Did you hear that noise it was making before Uncle Takeo killed it?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"It sounded like when you were about to kill it, it was almost as if it was—"

Samantha was quickly cut off when the very same sound had went off. It had begin to resonate from all sides. Everyone began covering their ears because of how loud the noise was and it was drawing closer.

"AHHHHH! Drunk Russian bear does not like loud calling noise!" Nikolai said, yelling as the calling got closer and closer. Soon enough, about six more Velociraptors had come snarling out of the bushes at the four. One of the raptors had went over to sniff at her fallen comrade and then looked at the four and then sounded the attack.

"RUN!" Dempsey shouted, firing his pistol at one raptor and running with the group. Soon after, everyone was running through the jungle with Raptors chasing after them.

"Nikolai does not like running when DRUUUUUUUNK!" Nikolai said, belching while running way behind the others but far enough from the Raptors. While they were running, one of the Raptors called out one of the others as if it were telling her to try and cut them off. The Raptor had leapt into the trees and began leaping from branch to branch above the zombie-killing four. Dempsey saw that the Raptor was perched on the branch above Takeo.

"Takeo! Up high!" Dempsey said, taking aim at the Raptor getting ready to land on Takeo. It had jumped down, screeching and teeth and claws out. Dempsey had then fired at the Raptor, hitting it in mid-air. The wounded Raptor then screeched in pain after landing on the ground and then died, leaving the Raptor pack minus one member.

"Takeo accepts your help, American." Takeo said bowing in respect to Dempsey. Then both of them continued to run along with Samantha and Nikolai. As they ran, he jungle began to thin out and they soon came to a large gate. It had large wooden doors up that were at least 13 feet tall. At the top of the doors was a sign that said "Jurassic Park." Samantha, Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai had looked up at the sign.

"Your….ass…ic? I can't tell what that says. Can you, Takeo?" Samantha said, pointing to the sign

"Jurassic Park…what new devilish place have we stumbled upon today?" Takeo said, looking at the sign.

"I hope they have vodka here….because I'm out. Oh no wait…..I'm out of ammo, not vodka." Nikolai said in a drunken buzz.

"Uh, guys. Four pairs of prehistoric teeth and four pairs of extinct creature claws COMING TO GET US! Dempsey said, running through the gate. The Raptors were closing in which prompted the other three to follow Dempsey quickly. As soon as they got through the gate and they tried to close it, one of the Raptors had come about face-first through the doors, snapping at the four zombie fighters. The Raptor then looked at the handles on the door and using its mouth, opened the gate door just a bit. Takeo was rather surprised to see how intelligent these creatures were.

"Clever girls…..perhaps Takeo has met his match." Takeo said, looking at them. The Raptors then screeched at the zombie killers and slowly approached them.

"I don't think complimenting them is going to kill them, Takeo!" Nikolai yelled, being at the front of the group.

"Hey, look!" Samantha said, pointing at a wooden box. The box was small enough to hold four guns, which it was. There were three M14 battle rifles and one Kar98k. There were also four bags of ammunition for each gun that held eight magazines.

"Finally! Everyone grab a rifle!" Dempsey said. Dempsey, Samantha, and Nikolai each took an M14 and Takeo took the Kar98k.

"Oh no…..it's got a scope on it…..ugh, I need a drink." Nikolai said, holding the M14 in his hands.

"Do you ever…ugh, never mind, I already know what answer I am going to get." Samantha said, loading her M14 rifle and cocking it.

"I shall kill them before they can sense it." Takeo said, loading his Kar98k rifle. He then took aim as the Raptors advanced on them. Dempsey killed one Raptor in two shots with the last shot hitting it in the skull. Nikolai drunken emptied his magazine with the last bullet hitting the Raptor in one shot. Surprisingly, it was a headshot.

"As I said before, Russian. In a flurry of lead, you maybe hit the zombie one time." Takeo said, witnessing Nikolai's drunken shooting. Takeo then caught wind of another Raptor and took aim. The Raptor was moving but Takeo kept his aim on one spot and one spot only. The minute the Raptor came out of the jungle at him, Takeo fired, hitting him in the head once. Takeo watched as the Raptor convulsed and then limply died. The red blood from its headshot wound ran to the ground like a waterfall. Samantha then fired at the last two, killing them both in one headshot.

"I DID IT!" Samantha said gleefully.

"Not bad, little girl. Takeo been teaching you?" Dempsey said, looking at her kills. The four stood over their kills, watching them bleed.

"Now what? Time for drink now?" Nikolai said, drinking his vodka.

"Now we must find the Mystery Box. Must be here somewhere." Takeo said, walking with Dempsey and the rest of the four. The four walked proudly onward in search of the box. Dempsey slung his M14 rifle over his right arm and walked on. Little did any of them know that the Raptors were not the only ones watching them all. When they never expected it, a young woman that was tailing them comes out from behind a tree still stalking them. She was dressed in ERDL-colored gear. She had blonde hair in a tail going down to the middle of her back and an M16 assault rifle on her back. She was also wearing a 5.56x45 millimeter bullet around her neck. She wore a green-army colored mask over her face. The only thing that showed underneath her mask was her blue eyes. The woman then reached for her own neck and revealed a voice-changer on her neck and turned it on. She had then held her wrist to her mouth and said in her comlink,

"This is Mask to HQ. The target has been sighted in Sector 0. Repeat, the target has been sighted in Sector 0, over." After she talked, another voice came out of the comlink.

"HQ copies all. Keep an eye on the target. Do not strike until we tell you to."

"Yes, sir. Mask copies all, over and out." The woman then turned on a camouflage device, making her seem invisible.

END OF ROUND 1

(cue the round ending music)


	2. Round 2 Those Who Don't Know History

Nazi Zombies: Extinction

Round 2: Those Who Don't Know Their Pre-History….. (Part 1)

After their first encounters with a ravenous but clever Velociraptor pack, Dempsey and the other three zombie-killers-turned dinosaur killers had walked onward in search of the Weapon Box. The sun was beaming down on them, roasting them like undead marshmellows. Takeo was loading his Kar98k rifle and looking around in case a Raptor was going to jump out and take one of them on. Dempsey was holding his M14 rifle, holding it like he would as if he were marching. Nikolai was still drinking his vodka, walking slowly behind the others and holding his M14 in his left hand and the vodka bottle in his right hand. Samantha held her M14 in her hands, but she was trembling a tad bit after encountering the first Velociraptor that had taken out Nikolai and Dempsey in only one move. Takeo then turned to Samantha.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Takeo said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Kind of. Those reptiles kind of scared me." Samantha said, holding her rifle in her hands.

"You handled yourself well when we were fighting those reptiles, Samantha. You should be proud. But when you do find yourself alone, against your enemy. Remember, you're not really alone." Takeo said, patting Samantha on her head. Samantha nodded at Takeo and smiled.

"Hey, if you two are done cuddling, we need to find the box…and I need more vodka!" Nikolai said, drunkenly. His face was all flushed bright red and he threw his empty vodka bottle across the jungle. Little did he know that his vodka bottle had hit a hungry Velociraptor hiding in the bushes. The Velociraptor alerted all the other Raptors that were lying in wait. There were Raptors in the trees and in the trees. In all there were about fourteen Raptors. Everyone then looked at Nikolai with angry and annoyed faces.

"Umm…..sorry?" Nikolai said with an even redder face. The Raptors then began to press their attack. They came from all sides, screaming and roaring at them. The Alpha-Female was darker than all the other Raptors who were brown. She was dark green and had speckled brown spots on her back and the tip of her tail and both her feet were brown. She started screeching as if she were saying "ATTACK!" Soon, the zombie-killing four were hitting the Raptors with everything they had.

"Eat my lead, turkey-brain!" Dempsey said, firing at five Raptors. They had fallen each in two shots. Dempsey managed to shoot one of them in just one headshot.

"Time may change things, but not my aim!" Dempsey said shooting two other Raptors dead with his M14. He then reloaded quickly after he emptied the magazine on another one that got way too close with only three bullets.

"Very good shooting, American!" Nikolai said, seeing Dempsey's pile of dead Raptors. Nikolai then began to limber up a bit and took aim with his M14 and killed about three other Raptors using headshots, surprisingly.

"Again you get lucky, Russian!" Takeo said surprised at Nikolai's kills.

"Shut up, Takeo. Like I said you need to drink at least once in a while. Loosen up some, would you?" Nikolai retorted back jokingly.

"Less yak, more splat, boys!" Samantha said, killing four Raptors. She then had to reload her M14. But the minute she got the next magazine into her rifle, the Alpha-Female Raptor had pounced on Samantha and pinned her to the ground, knocking her M14 from her hand. Samantha screamed as the Alpha-Female continuously snapped at her, missing each time because Samantha was dodging left and right.

"Get off of me, you rambunctious reptile!" Samantha was struggling to get the Alpha-Female off her. She then grabbed her knife and slashed the Raptor across the eye. The Raptor screeched loudly as the silver blade sliced across her eyelid and her nose. She then jumped away from Samantha, screeching in pain. Her eyelid had a huge slash going down her eyelid to the bottom of her lower lip. Samantha then kicked the Alpha-Female off of her and grabbed her M14 rifle quickly.

"Samantha! Are you alright?!" Takeo yelled out to her after seeing the Alpha-Female jump out of the bushes.

"Yes! I'm alright!" Samantha said, firing a few rounds at about 3 other Raptors that came out at her. The Raptor body count rose and rose over two long minutes. The Alpha-Female then seemed to have only about six Raptors left with her. She called them back to her and then they seemed to be standing still as if waiting for her command. Dempsey, Takeo, Samantha, and Nikolai were all covered in Raptor blood and standing before a large pile of Raptors.

"Looks like we've got them on the ropes, gentlemen. Let's put out their lights." Dempsey said, aiming his M14 at them. He then felt a few leaves fall on him from above.

"Uh-oh…um, guys? " Nikolai said, feeling something wet drop down on his vodka bag and his hand. They all then looked up to see about fifteen more Raptors ready to leap down on top of them.

"Of course…the Raptors that attacked us just a while ago were just a diversion…very clever. Clever, indeed." Takeo said after loading his M14 rifle and looking up. The Alpha-Female then sounded the attack from above with a single call and they began to drop down, screeching and roaring. The four of them then dodged out of the way quickly and ran for their lives.

"Anyone have any extra bullets? I have only one mag left!" Dempsey said, grabbing his last magazine of M14 rifle ammunition and loading it in.

"That's one more magazine than I have, Tank!" Nikolai belched, pulling the bolt back on his M14 rifle after loading the magazine in.

"We should run!" Takeo said, running away from the Raptors along with Samantha.

"Oh look. Our mighty Bushido warrior is running away!" Nikolai said mockingly.

"It's called a tactical retreat, Nikolai, now let's go!" Dempsey said running after Takeo and Samantha and Nikolai. Nikolai soon followed with the Alpha-Female Raptor and her pack mates soon snapping at Nikolai. As the group kept running, more Raptors joined in on the chase, seeming to try and herd the four into a corner. The four of them kept running and Dempsey stopped to fire at the Raptor pack, killing at least one of them with a headshot.

"KEEP GOING!" Dempsey said, catching back up with the others holding his rifle. He then turned around and fired again, using up about four more shots. His clip was feeling light. As they ran through the dense jungle, the jungle began to clear out again. They soon came upon a large building with stone steps and a Tyrannosaur skeleton engraving at the top of the door with Jurassic Park. There was a large glass dome at the top of the building. There was also an electrical warning signs on the walls. The door was about 750 points.

"What is this building?" Samantha said, looking at the building with her M14 in her hands.

"Whatever it is, it's safer than out here!" Nikolai said, buying the door open. Dempsey, Takeo, and Samantha all ran in after Nikolai. Takeo and Dempsey then threw grenades at the Raptors, killing about eight of them, leaving only the Alpha-Female and about six other Raptors. Just as the four zombie killers ran out of rifle ammo, Dempsey had shot his last bullet into one of the Raptors and a bright-white blue flashing super-sized box of ammo. On one side of the ammo box it said "Double" in big letters and on the other side it said "x2".

"It's a Max Ammo! Reload if you have any ammo left! I'm going for it!" Dempsey said, hurrying over to grab the large box of ammo. He had pulled out his M14 and fired at one Raptor and quickly reloaded and grabbed the ammo box.

"DOUBLE MAX AMMO!" A disembodied voice said that sounded like Edward Richtofen. The very sound of his voice sent shivers down the spines of the four Raptor slayers. Even the Raptors heard it and screeched as his voice sounded.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Richtofen is now in control of the zombies. But wait: there aren't any zombies. Oh well. Anyway DOUBLE MAX AMMO?! I need a drink!" Nikolai said, after belching. He wasn't the only one who was surprised by the new ammo power-up called Double Max Ammo.

"I know! DOUBLE! This is too good to be true!" Dempsey said in surprise. He then checked his ammo to see how it had changed. He had picked up one of his M14 rifle ammo clips and looked at it. The magazine was a lot longer than the magazines and held more bullets.

"Double Ammo? Samantha likes!" Samantha said, checking her M14 rifle magazines. The magazines had doubled in ammo capacity. The M14 rifle had twenty rounds in a magazine, but with Double Max Ammo gives each magazine forty bullets. The maximum ammo is also changed. Since Dempsey, Samantha, and Nikolai had eight magazines of M14 ammo, they would have 160 bullets. But since they got the Double Max Ammo, they now have 320 bullets in all! Takeo had the Kar98k, which held five bullets in each magazine. Doubled would give him ten bullets a magazine and since he also had eight magazines which gave him forty bullets at first. But, doubled gives him eighty rounds in all.

"Double the Ammo, double the death!" Takeo said, after loading his Kar98k up with a fresh magazine after receiving the Double Max Ammo. The Raptors soon began to advance on them, but the Alpha-Female had caught the scent of another dinosaur. One that was a lot more fearsome than even them. The Alpha-Female then sounded a retreat by screeching loudly and running off with her pack. But before the Alpha-Female left with the rest of the pack, she looked up at Samantha and snarled broodingly at her as if she would have revenge on her for the scar she gave her earlier. She then ran out of the door they came in, following closely behind her pack mates.

"Did they just run off?" Dempsey said, looking at the Raptors running away.

"Yes! Because they are afraid of this Russian! Which reminds me: a toast to a Double Max Ammo, the better version of Max Ammo!" Nikolai said, raising his vodka bottle and drinking from it.

"They are not afraid of you, Nikki. It's your smell that they fear!" Takeo said, checking the ammo in his Kar98k rifle.

"Oh shut up, Takeo! Besides, Dempsey and I were killing most of the little reptiles!" Nikolai said yelling.

"Shut up, BOTH OF YOU!" Samantha said, slinging her rifle over her shoulder. Dempsey shook his head at both of them and groaned disgustedly.

"Anyway, apparently we have gone forward in time. There are wires and electrical shit everywhere. But the real question is what are dinosaurs doing here? And how far have we time-traveled this time?" Dempsey said, pacing back and forth in the room.

"I think I've found your answer, American." Takeo said, pointing at a clipboard that had notes from one of the electricians of Jurassic Park. Dempsey then looked at the date of the day it was written.

"October 19th, 1993?! HOLY CRAP!" Dempsey said, dropping the clipboard with wide eyes.

"And yet we look so young!" Nikolai said, drinking his next vodka bottle.

"1993…which would mean that we are…I'm not sure." Samantha said, counting on her fingers.

"Well…call it a hunch…but we may have to find the power switch to start the fun…right?" Takeo said, cleaning his Kar98k rifle.

"That's always the plan. I wish more of these places we go to didn't even need power. Like Shi No Numa." Dempsey said, getting up and holding his M14 rifle and making sure it was loaded.

"Something still gets me…when the reptiles retreated, why did they? Is there something here that's even more fearsome than they are?" Samantha said, looking around for anything that would come out at them. They all then ventured off to look for the power switch. Normally, the power switch looked like a giant lever with the directions to turn it on in German. It also sometimes had someone's hand ripped off gripped on the handle of the switch. Everyone split up to look for the switch, but they could not find the switch at all.

"Well…I don't see any stupid switch anywhere. Time for drink!" Nikolai said, sitting down to drink his vodka. But the minute he sat down, Nikolai heard a loud crack as if eggs were being broken. He then rose up and sure enough, he sat in on a nest of dinosaur eggs. There were about six gray pepper-speckled small eggs in the nest but Nikolai had sat on two of the eggs, crushing them under his fat Russian posterior. He then felt the dripping of something above him. Something was drooling on him but it was too dark to see, but all he saw was a pair of yellow glowing eyes above him. The figure then growled at him with almost silver-like teeth. It then hissed like a snake and screeched loudly at Nikolai. It then jumped on him, ripping at his vodka bottle on his back.

"Stay away from my vodka!" Nikolai yelled, trying to get the creature off of him. The creature continued to rip at his bag and when it did, Nikolai's vodka started rolling everywhere on the ground.

"Okay! NOW IT'S PERSONAL, MONSTER!" Nikolai said angrily. He then was able to thrash the monster off of his back. The monster then landed on its feet and it screeched and trilled at Nikolai. The creature was then revealed to be a Troodon. A small Jurassic pack predator unlike the Velociraptor. It was a tad smaller than the Velociraptor but like the Velociraptor it was a pack hunter. Only their pack numbers were a lot larger than the Raptor packs. Packs of them can be up to twenty or even twenty-five. These Troodon were in fact different from their actual dead counterparts. They were somewhat larger than their normal size relatives. They also had luminescent eyes that glowed in the darkness and were very sensitive to very bright lights. When in close proximity to bright lights, Troodons will scatter away from it if the light is too close to their eyes. This certain tissue in their eyes is called _Tapetum lucidum_. It's a special sort of tissue used in an animal's eyes to reflect light so that they can see in the dark. These Troodon were also grey and had a jet-black streak going from the neck down to the spine and had black speckled dots all over them and a salmon red-pink underbelly. Their yellow eyes seemed like they were glazed over just like the zombies they had faced so many times. This one in particular was rather large. And unlike their deceased counterparts, these Troodon carried poison in their bodies. When they attack their prey, one Troodon uses its saliva to coat its teeth and the poison is secreted into its saliva. It then bites like a cobra injecting venom into its prey and then backs away. It then stalks its prey as the venom makes the prey weaker. The Troodon then eats it alive while its weak and collapsed.

"Time to die, dinosaur! You touch Nikolai's vodka!" Nikolai said, pulling out his M14 rifle and firing at her with reckless abandon. The Troodon had lunged at Nikolai, dodging his bullets with her mouth wide open. She managed to land on Nikolai, trying to bite him in the neck. Nikolai held the female Troodon by the neck, watching her snap at his face just two inches from his nose. Nikolai struggled to shake the Troodon off him, but it was not budging. The thing about mother Troodons or any other mother animals is that if you bring harm to their children, they will go to no end to kill you.

"Oh, come on! They were just eggs! Nikolai cannot help it of he sat on them! He is drunk!" Nikolai said, trying to get the Troodon off of him. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and the Troodon fell limp in Nikolai's hand. Nikolai then dropped it, seeing a headshot in the center of the mother Troodon's brain. Blood began to leak from it. Nikolai then got up to see that Samantha was aiming her M14 rifle at the Troodon.

"You drunk bastard!" Samantha said, pulling him up.

"I'm glad to see you too, ghost child. Did you find the power switch? Why does every map we go to need to get power on? It's always so hard to find!" Nikolai said, taking a swig of his vodka.

"Well maybe we could find it if you didn't drink so much, Russian." Samantha said, holding her M14 in her hands. Takeo and Dempsey soon came rushing to them, hearing Samantha's gunshot.

"We heard shots, did you guys see anything?" Dempsey said, looking around holding his M14.

"Yea, this thing." Nikolai said, throwing the dead Troodon to them.

"Another dinosaur…that means they're in here, too. Better keep our eyes open." Takeo said, examining the Troodon.

"What could have happened to make her attack us? Oh I see…" Dempsey said, looking over at the Troodon nest, seeing that someone smashed three of her eggs. He then looked over at Nikolai and saw that the back of his coat covered with egg gunk and eggshells.

"Anyway, I see a lot of machines in this place…..but NO FUCKING POWER SWITCH!" Dempsey yelled. He then heard hissing and tiny pit-pat noises like little footsteps.

"Shh….remember: we need to find the power switch but do it quietly. Something else lives in this dark place." Takeo said, holding his Kar98k in his hands and putting one last shot into the monster.

"Okay, Uncle Takeo." Samantha said. She then made the zip-lip motion with her hand over her mouth and looked around for anything that looked like a power switch.

"Uncle Takeo…never gets old. Okay, first one who finds it buys Nikolai vodka!" Dempsey chuckled, looking around for a power switch.

"Hey, Nikolai likes that idea. Besides, he is almost out." Nikolai said, running around looking for the power switch. Everyone then split up looking around for the power switch in the dimly lit generator bunker. They all went in different directions, keeping their rifles cocked and ready for whatever may come after them. All of them could still hear the pitter-patter of Troodon feet and the hissing of Troodons nesting in the generator bunker. There were dead human and dinosaur bodies everywhere, some disemboweled or half eaten and some were just skeletons. Some bodies had their insides torn out and faces were almost eaten off and there were eggshells everywhere on the floor, indicating that they had made nests out of the bodies. As Dempsey walked with his M14 rifle aimed in all directions, he managed to hit his head on a wall that was in front of him.

"OW! That's going to hurt tomorrow! As if I need any more amnesia since before Shi No Numa…hey what's this?" Dempsey said, feeling around on the wall. He then found what felt like a machine handle. He couldn't quite see it because the light was flickering and very dim above him. Dempsey then pulled the gray handle down. But nothing happened. Dempsey then tried to pull the lever again, pulling it upward and then down again. Nothing happened.

"What's with this stupid power switch? It won't turn on! Okay one more time." Dempsey said, pushing the lever down and then up again. Suddenly the lever was stuck when Dempsey had pushed the lever up. Then a whirring electrical noise came from inside the generator.

"Well…I hear electricity but I don't see any of the lights or Perk-A-Cola Machines lighting up! COME ON! WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO DO?!" Dempsey yelled, hitting the generator once. He then looked at two buttons on the left side of the lever. One button was green, and the other was red. The green one said "Push To Close" and the red one said "Push To Open".

"What the Hell is THAT supposed to mean? Push To Open, Push To Close? It's times like this I wish Richtofen didn't turn evil at all…he would know how these things work. Wait a minute, did I just admit I miss Richtofen on our team? I'm losing my mind…anyway, I guess the green button will turn the power on. Usually the green button is a good thing." Dempsey said. He then pressed the green button. Suddenly, a large fast whirring sound went off after Dempsey turned on the power. The light above Dempsey quickly turned on and everything in the building and as well as the entire park and it's other systems.

"Power restored. Jurassic Park is now online. Enclosure fences online at Tyrannosaur Paddock, Dilophosaur Paddock, and Velociraptor Paddock. Main computer systems online." A female computer voice said. It sounded very much like the female computer voice from Moon.

"Well, well! I don't know how that works, but finally the power is on!" Dempsey said, grabbing his M14 rifle and looking around for everyone else. Soon then, he heard Nikolai running his way along with Takeo and Samantha.

"Hey guys! I got the power—" Dempsey said as he was quickly cut off by Nikolai, running past him.

"RUN FOR IT, AMERICAN!" Takeo said, grabbing Dempsey by his uniform collar and running. As Dempsey ran with them, he slung his rifle over his right shoulder.

"HEY! WHAT ARE WE RUNNING FRO—OH NEVER MIND! RUN!" Dempsey said after turning around to see what they were running from. A large pack of irritated Troodon was chasing down after them. They were irritated because their home was no longer dark. Troodon are a lot more active around nighttime. With the lights out in the Generator Bunker, the Troodon had a place to nest. The darkness was their ally. But now with the power coming on through out the park and the lights coming on, the Troodon were irritated with the light and were chasing down the culprits responsible. Takeo and Dempsey both turned around to fire at the Troodon, taking down at least five of the lizards down with their rifles. But no matter how many they killed, the Troodon seemed to keep multiplying. Takeo and Dempsey then turned back to catch up with Nikolai and Sam.

"Nikolai is so over this running! If he keeps running, he will lose 45 pounds!" Nikolai said, running alongside Samantha, Dempsey, and Takeo.

"And yet, we still need you, you drunk Russian renegade! Run faster!" Takeo said, running around with the others. The Troodons were fast in closing. They came from the vents, the walls, and even doors. Just when it seemed like it was "Game Over" for the dinosaur-slaying foursome, Dempsey saw a weapon outline on the side of the wall opposite of Takeo. It was a short weapon and had iron sights near the end of the barrel. It also had a pistol grip and a compartment for the magazine to go in under the grip. This was the Uzi sub-machinegun. Dempsey ran over to the outline on the wall quickly and bought the Uzi off of the wall, trading it for his Colt M1911 pistol. The Uzi also gave 10 magazines of ammunition and thirty-two bullets in a clip.

"Welcome to your second extinction, lizard bread!" Dempsey said, pulling the bolt on his Uzi and then he aimed down his sights. About twenty-five Troodon were running after Dempsey and Takeo. Dempsey then opened fire using full-auto. The hallway echoed and flashed brightly as each bullet was fired from the Uzi that Dempsey was using. In full-auto fire, Dempsey managed to kill off about four Troodon in one full magazine. Takeo then got the Uzi submachine gun too and started firing while Dempsey was reloading. Samantha and Nikolai both came back to see Dempsey and Takeo fighting off the waves of Troodon coming at them.

"Nikolai shall help! But after one swig of vodka!" Nikolai said, drinking his vodka and then getting out his M14 rifle and firing bullet by bullet.

"When this is all over Nikolai, I'm getting you nine years of intense therapy." Samantha said, firing at one Troodon that Nikolai was about to tackle him. She then grabs an Uzi herself and begins firing.

"Say hello to my little friend! Hahaha! I love that movie!" Dempsey said, firing his Uzi and referencing Scarface.

"There's so many of them….that or I'm seeing double!" Nikolai said firing his M14 at the Troodon, killing about two of them. His hands were shaking because he was drunk. Also Nikolai's vision was blurred.

"You're drunk, Russian. Big surprise….NOT." Takeo said, firing along with Dempsey. He then pulled out a grenade, cooked it for about two seconds, and tossed it into the horde of Troodon, blasting them to bloody bits and pieces. It seemed like they were all gone.

"Nice toss, Takeo!" Dempsey said patting him on the back. Takeo simply bowed in respect. But as soon as they thought it was over, there was metallic creaking and loud hissing down the hall coming from everywhere around the four dinosaur fighters.

"What's that scary sound, Takeo?" Samantha said as it got louder and began to come from all around them.

"Trouble, that's what!" Takeo said. Soon after, Troodon after Troodon came pouring out of the ventilation shafts all around. They then soon began to rush the four-dinosaur killer's full sprint with their mouths open.

"Do not worry. This Russian needs no—HEEEEEEEELLLLP!" Nikolai said, feeling a Troodon drag him from the back by his leg. The Troodons' teeth were not in deep enough to inject poison into Nikolai's flesh. Takeo turned around to see the Troodon dragging Nikolai towards the vent shaft it came from.

"We still need you, you fat Russian fool! FIGHT!" Takeo said, killing the Troodon and pulling Nikolai back up on his feet. Dempsey and Samantha ran back to the two, running away as there were too many to kill. Then, there was a door that said "Control Center" and Dempsey opened it. It cost 1250 points and could be reclosed. The room was full of computers that had the Jurassic Park logo as a screensaver on them. The rest of the group ran in after Dempsey and closed the door back, barricading it after shutting it closed. As they stood with their weapons aimed at the door, the Troodon were repeatedly banging at the door, screeching and hissing to try and get in. In a few moments the Troodons stopped banging at the door and went away.

"I think they're leaving….for now." Dempsey said, holstering his Uzi onto his back. He still had plenty of points after fighting off Troodons and Raptors. He had about 4090 points. Takeo had about 4190 points. Nikolai had about 3900 points and Samantha had about 3990 points.

"You know what I think, guys?" Nikolai said, belching.

"Oh I think we know what you're thinking of doing, Nikki." Takeo said, reloading his Uzi submachine gun.

"Oh really funny, Takeo. No seriously, I'm not that predictable. I was thinking maybe we should find out about these dinosaurs so we know what we are dealing with. Some of these things have already tried to use some very clever attacks on us." Nikolai said, screwing the lid back on his vodka.

"That…is actually a good idea. But how?" Samantha said, holding her teddy bear in one hand and her Uzi in the other and looking around curiously.

"These computers…maybe they can tell us something about this place and the dinosaurs. Spread out and get to one." Dempsey said, getting to a computer. Everyone else went to a computer and started looking around on the screen for any source of information. Dempsey seemed to have a bit of trouble looking for the information he needed on the computer he was on.

"Ugh…come on…can't be that hard to use one. Richtofen did it back on the moon." Dempsey said moving the mouse around and watching the arrow move around on the screen. He looked to around to see how everyone else was doing. Samantha was singing "La-La's" as she was typing nonchalantly. Nikolai had fallen asleep in just a few seconds and was drooling on the keyboard. Takeo seemed rather serious, using the computer mouse to search different files. He seemed to remember most of what he had seen Richtofen do on Moon when he was filling up the Vril Generator. Dempsey then continued to look around on the computer, clicking several files. Suddenly, Dempsey found a file that contained videos of the park.

"Hmm….HEY GUYS!" Dempsey yelled out. Nikolai quickly jumped up with drool hanging out of his mouth. Takeo quickly turned to Dempsey and went over to his computer. Samantha grabbed her teddy bear and walked over to Dempsey's computer. Dempsey then clicked on a video called "Guide to Jurassic Park".

"Welcome to Jurassic Park! A prehistoric adventure sixty-five million years in the making. For years, people have wondered what it would be like to see dinosaurs in real life. For years, man has only been making assumptions only looking through dinosaur bones. No longer. Now you can experience these creatures for yourselves!" A voice on the video said also showing places of the park and also many dinosaurs including Velociraptors, Edmontosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Brachiosaurus.

"Hello in there. Can you get me some more vodka?! PLEASE?!" Nikolai yelled banging on the computer monitor.

"Be quiet, Russian! We're trying to learn about this place that we have time-traveled to!" Takeo said quietly.

"Shush!" Samantha said, looking at the video with Dempsey. An elderly man dressed in white then shows up on the video.

"Hello there. My name is John Hammond, CEO of InGen and creator of Jurassic Park. My dream is to bring back dinosaurs for the public to see. We've often wondered how these amazing creatures lived sixty-five million years ago. Now that we have found the method for bringing them back from the living, we can. And you can too! On your way out of the building, feel free to buy a DinoPedia device. You can use these devices to identify some of the dinosaurs that live here! Enjoy! And now if you will proceed to the Visitor Center, we will begin to share the secret of how we brought these creatures back into existence." John said, showing the DinoPedia device. It looked like a small red Game Boy system with the screen and buttons and directional pad, only the figure was a lot more slim and sleek. The video then cut to show the dinosaurs again playing pleasant music in the background and faded to black.

"Well, guys. It looks like we're heading for the Visitor Center. Wherever that is." Dempsey said getting his Uzi and M14 for when he would need it. He then found the device that John Hammond was talking about on the video. There were four of them so each of the dinosaur killers got one and turned them on.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park. This DinoPedia device is used to identify dinosaurs while on the tour. Simply press the red dot button on the right and point the laser beam at a dinosaur to learn about it." The device said showing a hologram of the Jurassic Park logo.

"Cool. Now we'll know what dinosaurs we'll be dealing with. Let's keep going." Dempsey said.

"I hope they have a drink when we get there….I have drunk all of my vodka up." Nikolai belched as he got up. Takeo nodded his head and Samantha said clapped her hands gleefully and the four began to leave.

"There's just one problem, Dempsey." Samantha said, stopping in her tracks.

"What's that?" Dempsey said while reloading his Uzi.

"THEM!" Samantha said, pointing at the ventilation shafts being broken through by the Troodon. There were about three vent shafts in the room, and soon enough the Troodon began to fill the room. There were also the Troodon banging on the barricaded doors. Dempsey, Takeo, Samantha, and Nikolai began to scramble for a way out. Dempsey then took out his DinoPedia and pointed the laser beam at the Troodon. The device then made a beep noise and showed a holographic image of the dinosaur and began to talk.

"Troodon pectinodon. Dinosaur classification: Theropod. Era of existence: Late Cretaceous. Name meaning: "Wounding Tooth". This dinosaur is a pack hunter just like most small theropods. Unlike most small theropods, Troodon are very active during the night. They possess poison saliva and can inject venom twice the poison injection of that of a western diamondback rattlesnake, causing blackness and asphyxiation. These dinosaurs have also been shown to be one of the most intelligent species in Jurassic Park. When hunting prey, the Troodon will bite and then back away, allowing the poison to work its course through its target." Then one of the Troodon nearly bit Dempsey as he was listening to the DinoPedia's information.

"SHIT! Looks like we need to stay a good distance away from those teeth! One bite and we're fucked!" Dempsey said ducking after the Troodon tried to bite him. He then reloaded his Uzi submachine gun and began firing again.

"Ugh! This selective fire rifle isn't enough! Nikolai needs weapon that can fight off dinosaurs a lot better!" Nikolai said, firing alongside Samantha, Dempsey, and Takeo. Nikolai looked around on the wall. He then found a weapon outline that was long and seemed to have a pump-action and rifle grip on it. He then went over to it and bought it. It was a M1897 USMC Trench Gun.

"Perfect! Pump, shoot, repeat! Just like Little Nikolai!" Nikolai joked while pumping his newly acquired shotgun. He then took aim and splattered the innards of a Troodon that got too close for her own good. The blood splattered all over the walls, painting it red and it had splattered on Nikolai as well. Nikolai then fired again, hitting two in one shot. Both Troodon flew backwards into the computers with their stomachs blow wide open.

"We need a way out of here!" Takeo said, reloading his Uzi and then throwing a grenade into the pack of Troodon, blasting about three of them away.

"That large vent there! Maybe it leads out!" Samantha said pointing to it. A Troodon then jumped in front of her screeching at her. Then suddenly the Troodon was blow away from her by her Uzi.

"OOOOOH! IT'S SO WET! AND WARM! AND DELIIIICIOUS!" Samantha said, feeling the blood of the Troodon splash and rain on her face.

"Good idea, Sam! Let's go!" Dempsey said running with everyone to the large vent. The vent was large enough for a human to crawl into. There was a lock on the grating shaft.

"It's locked!" Samantha said trying to tear it off.

"Step aside! This Russian has the answer!" Nikolai said rushing to the lock. He then belched and aimed his trench gun at the lock. He fired and blew it off.

"Nice thinking, Nikki! Let's move!" Takeo said, crawling into the vent after Samantha. Nikolai then went in as Dempsey fired another clip of Uzi ammo into the pack of Troodon and then diving into the vent shaft himself and putting the grating shaft back up. The Troodon had then broken in through the door that was formerly barricaded. The four dinosaur killers then crawled through the vent shaft down a path that led outside of the generator bunker. As they managed to get out, the Troodon were about to come through as well. But, the minute the sunlight hit their eyes; the Troodon sank back into the dark ventilation shaft, clicking and hissing in pain.

"Whew! Takeo thought his honor was fucked!" Takeo said leaning against a tree.

"It's STILL fucked, Takeo. You just don't know it." Nikolai said jokingly.

"Enough, you two. We need to get to this Visitor Center, wherever it is." Dempsey said reloading his Uzi.

"Okay, but first. We may need ammo count. We also need to find the Juggernog too. I'd rather not be fucked in ass by dinosaurs." Nikolai said reloading his trench gun. Soon everyone began to take out their guns and the ammo magazines next to each gun.

"Okay. I have about seven magazines on my Uzi left. Nine magazines on my M14 rifle ever since we got that Double Max Ammo." Dempsey said laying his guns on the ground with the respective magazines next to each gun.

"I have six magazines on my Uzi and seven on my Kar98k rifle. Takeo will need to be careful with ammo in future." Takeo said, laying out his ammo and guns."

"I have about—" Nikolai then turned his head to vomit on the ground and coughed. Samantha and Dempsey shuddered in disgust. It wasn't from seeing Nikolai vomit but the smell of it. It smelled like cheap vodka mixed with Sprite. Takeo simply shook his head in shame for Nikolai.

"As I was saying. I have about four magazines for my M14. Fifty-seven shells for my Trench Gun." Nikolai said after belching.

" Actually Nikki, you have three on your M14 rifle. You're drunk…again." Takeo said, looking at his ammo.

"Eh…screw you, Takeo. Just kidding, you're my frenemy. I hate you but at the same time you're like a friend. A squinty-eyed honorable mountain ape of a friend." Nikolai said, squinting his eyes at Takeo.

"Well, I have about eight magazines on my submachine gun and six on my rifle. Samantha has been having too much fun." Sam said gleefully. Soon then after everyone got his or her guns and ammunition together, there was a loud Velociraptor roar. This roar was different from most other Raptor roars and calls. It was twenty times louder and somewhat deeper. It then turned into a loud scream, echoing through the jungle.

"What the fuck was that?!" Nikolai said, looking around at the jungle.

"It sounds like another one of those other lizards we first saw!" Samantha said, sounding quite afraid of the sound.

"UP THERE! LOOK OUT!" Takeo said, seeing a giant figure leap into the air, nearly landing on them. Everyone scattered out of the way and then fell to the ground as the thud of the creature landing near them sounded. Dempsey and the rest of the group had looked up at the large creature in great surprise and disbelief.

"Just when I thought those other lizards were terrible…" Dempsey said, looking up at the dinosaur with wide-open eyes.

The dinosaur had large feet with a giant sickle-shaped claw on both of its feet. It had large golden eyes and black slit pupils like a cat. It had a large head and a long snout like a hawk's beak. It was a mustard yellow color all over with a cream white underbelly. It also had a tail that flicked around, making it perfect for balance. It also had a long neck and black stripes going along its spine. This dinosaur was also eight meters long and about four meters tall. It looked a lot like a Velociraptor, only a lot bigger!

"Let's see what you are, lizard bag." Dempsey said, pulling out his DinoPedia device. He aimed the laser pointer at the giant Raptor-like dinosaur.

"Megaraptor. Dinosaur classification: Theropod. Sub-dinosaur classification: Dromaeosaur. Era of existence: Late Cretaceous. Name meaning: "Huge Robber" As the name suggests, Megaraptor was the largest of all dromaeosaurs. It was also a fast-moving bipedal carnivore just like its smaller cousin, the Velociraptor. Like the Velociraptors, the Megaraptor shows intelligence, primarily problem-solving intelligence. It had a large thirty-five centimeter claw on both of its hide legs that could tear through even the thickest hide. Its weight ranged from about 900 – 1800 kilograms. As with all dromaeosaurs, the Megaraptor had the figure, features, and fast reflexes of modern day birds such as bald eagles and hawks. Combined with its claws, intelligence, flexible neck, and serrated teeth, The Megaraptor was considered a virtual killing machine and a virtual bird of prey." The DinoPedia said, describing the dinosaur and showing a hologram of the Megaraptor.

"Mega! Oh this is bad! Can we even kill that walking 6-foot turkey?" Nikolai said backing away along with Dempsey, Takeo, and Samantha. The Megaraptor lowered its head sniffing all three of them. Its eyes widened as it looked at Nikolai. To the Megaraptor, he was a pudgy little Russian rump roast. It then licked its lips and ran after the group chasing them all through the jungle, screeching loudly.

"How can we fight something this large, Uncle Takeo?!" Samantha said, running with Takeo and Dempsey with Nikolai lagging behind.

"Takeo is open to ideas!" Takeo said, grabbing his Uzi submachine gun and firing at the Megaraptor. All it seemed to be doing was irritating it. The Megaraptor continuously snapped at Nikolai, trying to gobble him up quickly. The four seemed like they would be chased by this giant 6-foot turkey for ever or become its side dishes…

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Round 3 TWDKTH Part 2

NAZI ZOMBIES: EXTINCTION

Round 3: Those Who Don't Know Their Pre-History (Part 2)

When we last left our intrepid Raptor-slaying heroes, they were all fighting off Troodon and managed to escape them thanks to the sun still being out. They had acquired new weapons and new technology. Of course after managing to nearly escaping the Troodon, they were now faced with the largest of all dromaeosaurs: the colossal Megaraptor! Armed with submachine guns, shotguns, and semi-auto rifles, can Dempsey and the rest of the group hope to fight the Megaraptor? Let's find out!

The group of zombie slayers turned Raptor slayers now found themselves in a real fix. They found themselves running through the jungles of Jurassic Park with a ravenous hungry Megaraptor dead on their heels. The Megaraptor actually wants to just eat Nikolai because he was the portly of the four Raptor slayers. The four Raptor slayers were running through the jungles, firing their weapons at the Megaraptor.

"Um, this thing isn't going down, guys! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Nikolai said, firing his M14 rifle at the Megaraptor's head. All it seemed to do was annoy her. The Megaraptor shook her head over and over, growling and shrieking as the bullets hit her face.

"As Takeo said in last round: 'He is open to suggestions!" Takeo said, firing his Uzi submachine gun at the Megaraptor over, making her even more irritated. The more bullets that the Raptor slayers shot at the Megaraptor, the hungrier she got.

"We should run!" Samantha said, reloading her Uzi submachine gun.

"Good idea!" Dempsey said, taking lead of the group running into the dense jungle. Nikolai quickly ran with Dempsey, slinging his M14 rifle over his right shoulder. Takeo and Samantha soon followed, running behind Nikolai and Dempsey.

"How can we kill this thing?! It won't die!" Nikolai said, firing at the giant Megaraptor with his M14 again before running. The Megaraptor then managed to pin Nikolai down with her foot. She then lowered her head to try and grab Nikolai in her large jaws. Nikolai struggled to get away from it, shaking and flailing around like a fish out of water.

"You want something to eat?! EAT THIS!" Nikolai yelled. He grabbed a frag grenade from his belt, pulled the pin off of it and then threw it into the Megaraptor's open mouth. The Megaraptor then felt the grenade fly in its throat, but it got stuck on its uvula. The Megaraptor coughed and coughed in surprise as the grenade suddenly got stuck in its throat. She then coughed the grenade up before it exploded, spitting it at a tree. The tree then fell on her foot, making her screech out and let go of Nikolai. Dempsey and Samantha then rushed and helped Nikolai to his feet. The Megaraptor then recovered and continued the chase. As the pursuit continued, the four got deeper and deeper into the dense jungle. The Megaraptor had lost them in the thick brush of the jungle and screeched loudly at the four as they got away. Dempsey and the rest of the group then fells to the ground after stopping, all laying on the ground to catch their breath.

"That big bird lizard doesn't even want to eat you guys! It wants me!" Nikolai said lying on the ground huffing and puffing.

"I say let them, Nikolai. Takeo is too skinny to be eaten anyway." Takeo said jokingly but still huffing out of breath.

"Oh ha-ha, Takeo. Just wait till she does eat me. You're next!" Nikolai said while huffing and puffing for breath.

"Okay…. I think we lost her…for now." Dempsey said sitting on a log holding his M14 rifle. He had about nine magazines on it left on it, which was plenty of ammunition ever since he got the Double Max Ammo.

"What I would give for the lemon-lime taste of a Stamin-Up right now. All we seem to be doing is running." Samantha said while laying on the ground breathing hard along with everyone else.

Dempsey then looked around and saw weapon outlines on the trees. One was a short weapon that had an outline very similar to the Commando assault rifle back on Moon. The only difference between was that the weapons iron sights were reminiscent of the M16 and the shoulder grip was a lot like the Commando assault rifle's grip. The weapon was about 1500 points. He then looked around and then saw a weapon outline on a tree further down. It was a long weapon with a scope. A sniper rifle, but it was rather large and the muzzle had a semi-hexagon shape. The scope was very large with the possibility of a variable zoom. The mammoth size of the overall rifle suggested it used a rather bulky round, a fifty-caliber bullet. The rifle was about 3000 points. As Dempsey walked through the camp, he couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around all over but could not see anyone. Until he saw a Coke-bottle shaped figure in the trees and it ran away. He soon followed after it but then it disappeared again. After he stopped chasing it, he ran into a red and white machine. It had a white cross with a red bullet over it. The machine had the name "Jugger-Nog" written across it in red cursive letters. It was the Juggernog vending machine. It costs 2500 points to get a drink. Jugger-Nog gives the user the power to withstand up to six hits from an enemy. A smile lit up on Dempsey's face and he looked at the machine.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND THE JUGGER-NOG MACHINE!" Dempsey said. Everyone soon came running to where Dempsey was in the jungle and found him in front of the Jugger-Nog machine. Everyone was looking at the machine in awe.

"Sweet mystery of life at last, Takeo has found it!" Takeo said gleefully.

"Nikolai is so happy…IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Nikolai said looking teary-eyed at the Jugger-Nog machine.

"Quick! Let's get some before we're attacked by dinosaurs again!" Samantha said, getting her points ready. She then began to approach the machine ready to buy her Jugger-Nog. But Takeo felt that something was wrong when they found the Jugger-Nog Machine.

"Samantha, wait!" Takeo yelled. But it was too late. A hungry Velociraptor jumped down onto Samantha and wrestled with her. It was the same Alpha Female that Samantha gave the scar across the eye to.

"Not again! Get off of Sam!" Samantha said as the Raptor bit her on the arm. Samantha then kicked the Raptor in the stomach and then slashed her again on the hand. She then jumped backward, screeching at Sam and the others. The Alpha Female had been waiting there for them to come to get the Jugger-Nog the whole time after retreating due to being by herself.

"Looks like Slash's back for round two, boys!" Dempsey said pulling out his Uzi submachine gun.

"You named it?!" Samantha said getting up after fighting off Slash. She then got out her Uzi as well.

"Well it's better than just calling it a Raptor!" Dempsey said firing at it. Slash then started to move quickly but got hit in the tail three times by Dempsey. She then let out a loud Raptor call, bringing in reinforcements.

"She's calling in reinforcements! GET HER!" Takeo said, pulling out his Uzi as well and firing at Slash. Slash then dodged, being a second ahead of Takeo's bullets. After hearing her calls, about thirty-nine other Raptors appeared. They were in the trees, the bushes, and just about everywhere you looked. Slash then seemed to have a smug look on her face and then sounded the attack. The Raptors attacked from all sides, bearing their teeth and killer claws. Dempsey took out about two of them but soon became overwhelmed.

"Welcome to McDempsey's! MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER?!" Dempsey said with a twist of fear and bravado. He then started firing more bullets at the ravenous surrounding Raptors. He managed to kill four of them but there was just too many. Seeing this, Takeo tossed a grenade at his position.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Takeo yelled and then ducked for cover with Dempsey, Nikolai, and Samantha behind a tree. The grenade had killed about five Raptors in one blast. Dempsey then got pulled on the arm by one of the Raptors, but he quickly stabbed it in the skull with his knife. Blood spurted out from its head onto Dempsey's Marine uniform and he then kicked the giant lizard off of him after it limply died. Dempsey then looked to see the others climbing a tree.

"Quickly, Dempsey! UP HERE!" Samantha said, climbing the tree. Slash had grabbed her by the leg as she was climbing the tree, biting on her and pulling her down.

"Let him—I mean her, go!" Nikolai said. He then pulled out his Trench Gun and fired at Slash, missing her slightly. Slash let go as the buckshot touched her scaly dinosaur skin. Soon, all of the Velociraptors surrounded the tree that the four Raptor slayers were in.

"Looks like we're caught between giant lizards and a high place, gentlemen! What do we do?!" Samantha said while reloading her Uzi submachine gun.

"These things are too smart! Slash knew we would be coming for Jugger-Nog, so she waited and gathered her forces just waiting to go for the kill!" Takeo said while looking at the Raptors jumping up and down, snapping at their legs and arms. Slash continuously snapped at Samantha, wanting to kill her for the scar that she previously gave her. All of the characters had plenty of points but most were running short on ammunition for their new guns. Nikolai still had a good number of shotgun shells in his Trench Gun. Dempsey had about four magazines of Uzi ammo. Takeo had about three for his own Uzi and Samantha had five magazines for hers.

"No duh, Takeo! WE KNOW THAT NOW! But how are we going to kill all of them?! They're EVERYWHERE!" Nikolai said while reloading his Trench Gun. He then managed to take out three Raptors in one shotgun blast. One Raptor was across on a tree across from the one that the Raptor slayers were on. The Raptor then jumped on the tree to where they were trapped. Nikolai then shot the Raptor off of the tree with his Trench Gun, blasting the Raptor in the stomach and exposing its innards and rib cage. The Raptor screeched in agony and fell to the ground dead with the other Raptors. A few of the Raptors below began eating the corpses of the other dead Raptors.

"Clever girl….but not clever enough, hell-lizard!" Nikolai said while pumping the empty shell out of his Trench Gun. The Raptors then began climbing the tree after them, snapping their jaws and screaming at them.

"They're climbing the tree! We need to get out of this tree! NOW! I'm getting low on this Uzi!" Dempsey said, holding his Uzi and firing at Raptor after Raptor. After he shot a third Raptor, a power-up appeared on the tree trunk. It has the appearance of a shiny Wunderwaffe DG-2 and a large lightning bolt cross each other like a coat of arms. It would be of some use to the Raptor slayers, but who would be insane enough to get it?

"Look! A power-up! It may do something to get us out of this shit jam! Who wants it?!" Dempsey said loading his fourth magazine in his Uzi.

"Not me! Nikolai is like Russian pork dinner to those fucking lizards!" Nikolai said loading two shells into his Trench Gun.

"Sam does not feel like having her insides spilled out. Stop getting dirty thoughts, Nikolai!" Samantha said looking down at the Raptors still snapping at them.

"Well I guess that leaves you, Tak—hey where is he?" Dempsey said holding his M14 rifle firing at the Raptors.

"BANZAIIIIIIIIIII!" Takeo said jumping down from the tree and falling into the power-up. His Uzi submachine gun then switched over to a Wunderwaffe DG-2, a gun designed by Doctor Richtofen. It was a gun that could harness the element of lighting. It lacked an iron sight but in almost any situation when surrounded by zombies, it was a perfect room-clearing weapon. When firing on a group of zombies, it uses chain lighting to take out more than one zombie. For example, when faced with a group of about eight to nine zombies. If you hit one, the lightning spreads to the other eight zombies, electrocuting their whole nervous system and frying them from the inside. It also utilizes Element 115 is its power source, which ironically is the same element that brought the zombies in the first place. It also uses light bulbs as ammunition, each packing a charge put out by 115. Each magazine for the gun has three light bulbs.

"ELECTRICIAN!" Richtofen's voice said as Takeo acquired the power-up. The Electrician Power-Up is a power-up that activates all electric barriers and electric fences for about two and a half minutes. Also as an added bonus, the person who grabs it will be given a Wunderwaffe DG-2 with unlimited ammo.

"Whoo! Takeo now has extra juice!" Takeo said as he touched the power-up. The Raptors immediately started to try and attack Takeo. Takeo then opened fire with the Wunderwaffe DG-2, electrocuting about seven Raptors in one blast. The lightning bolts were all chained together in a large line. The Raptors screeched and roared as they were zapped and convulsed on the ground and laid dead.

"Quickly! While Takeo is giving them shock therapy, let's get the Jugger-Nog! Nikolai is thirsty!" Nikolai said, jumping down from the tree.

"I'm right behind you!" Dempsey said jumping down along with him and Samantha. Seven Raptors soon turned their attention to Dempsey, Nikolai, and Samantha. They began rushing towards them, but Takeo quickly shot them down with the Wunderwaffe. Some of them had their heads split apart from the intense surge of electricity running through their nervous system.

"Keep going! Takeo has this under control!" Takeo said. He then saw Slash turning her attention to him. She then called out loud to the rest of the pack, telling them to attack Takeo. She was the first to attack but the minute she touched Takeo, Slash flew right into an electrified fence, convulsing and screeching at the top of her lungs and then fell to the ground. It was a large metallic electric fence that was electrocuting the Raptors like a giant bug-zapper. Takeo, along with his comrades, were already on the other side of the fence, watching the Raptors convulse on the ground. A few of them that were shocked had their skeletons showing as they flashed. Despite the electric fences, Slash continued to try and climb the fence, using her claws and legs like a human. She was taking the electricity as if she was exposed to extreme pain before.

"Behold! The Electric Katana!" Takeo said, firing again at a platoon of Raptors and electrocuting them. Slash felt the shock of every electric part of the fence and finally fell as she reached the other side of the fence.

"I have to hand it to this one. She doesn't give up!" Takeo said watching her fall to the other side of the fence. As Takeo continued to hold the Raptors back, Dempsey and the rest managed to get to the Jugger-Nog Machine. Jugger-Nog is a Perk-A-Cola that gives the drinker extra health and faster healing properties. Each time the person bought the Perk, the very last part of the Perk-A-Cola song would play. Dempsey was the first to get Jugger-Nog.

"Ahh, I'd reach for her Juggs any day. Haha! Now to go help Takeo!" Dempsey said after drinking his Jugger-Nog.

"Ah good! Nikolai has now been upgraded to Russian Bear!" Nikolai said after drinking his Jugger-Nog. He then went with Dempsey to give Takeo some covering fire. He managed to kill

"Samantha feels all muscle-like all over. Like The Hulk! Now to go help Uncle Tak!" Samantha then got out her Uzi and started fighting the Raptors, killing three of them in a few bursts. Two minutes had passed and the Electrician power-up wore off. The electric gates then lowered and Takeo's Wunderwaffe disappeared from his hands.

"Well, that's the end of that. But we're going to need new weapons soon. Almost out of ammo on my Uzi and my M14. By the way, did anyone see someone jumping around in the trees?" Dempsey said, loading his M14 with a new magazine of Double Max Ammo.

"I agree. And I can't say that I have seen anyone in the trees. It must've been one of the Raptors." Takeo said while matting his uniform and his hair down. The Electrician power-up has a habit of raising hair when acquired.

"Nope. I saw nothing." Samantha said looking around.

"I did." Nikolai quickly said.

"You did?! WHERE?!" Dempsey asked urgently.

"I am not sure. Maybe I was drunk or just seeing things. My eyesight is not so good without Speed Cola. It clears Nikolai's sight like back in that theatre."

"Which reminds me! Takeo needs Jugger-Nog!" Takeo said running to Jugger-Nog. He bought it and then drank the perk down quickly and smashed the bottle.

"Never mind." Dempsey said. Suddenly, the smell of death filled the air. It smelled like the pungent warm insides of a zombie that were just ripped out by a Bowie Knife, only it was much larger and very potent. Something large must have died near the Raptor Slayers and the smell traveled through the jungle.

"Ewww. Nikolai!" Dempsey, Takeo, and Samantha said thinking the smell was from Nikolai.

"Nikolai passes gas one time and everyone thinks it's him a second time! It wasn't me, I swear!" Nikolai protested.

"Then where is that horrible stench coming from?" Takeo said looking around the jungle. He then went over to the Raptor corpses. Though they smelled burnt and stinky, there were not enough Raptor corpses to make a smell that large. Something VERY large had died. Dempsey and the rest of the team continued to follow the source of the smell. Dempsey had his M14 rifle in his hands, stalking along the ground to not pass out from the smell. Nikolai held his Trench Gun in his hand and plugged his nose to not take in the smell. Samantha and Takeo soon followed also plugging their noses. They walked and walked through the dense jungle, pulling bushes away and following the smell. As they got closer, the smell became more and more potent. When they managed to find the source of smell, they were all in awe of what their eyes were beholding.

"What—" Dempsey said.

"Is—" Takeo said after Dempsey.

"That—" Nikolai said

"Thing?!" Samantha said.

What the Raptor Slayers were looking at was the mountainous carcass of a fully-grown female Brachiosaurus. It was about eight feet in length and if it were standing she would be about forty feet tall. She was light grey in her skin color. Back when she was alive, carnivores, due to their mammoth size, couldn't hunt herself and her kind. Brachiosaurus were simply too large to take on, unless of course if it was old, weak, or even better, young. No carnivore killed this particular Brachiosaur. Not even a Tyrannosaurus Rex would be stupid enough to take on something of her size. It is most likely she got separated from her herd and died of dehydration. Brachiosaurs were very slow due to their enormous body mass. They could weigh up to about 43.9 metric tons at an adult size. But this particular Brachiosaur had millions upon tons of meat on her, making her a literal Brachiosaur buffet.

"This dinosaur is huge! What kind is it?" Takeo asked. He then pulled out his DinoPedia device and aimed the laser at the large Brachiosaur. The DinoPedia then beeped, bringing up a holographic image of the Brachiosaur.

"Brachiosaurus. Dinosaur Classification: Sauropod. Era of Existence: Late Jurassic, circa 150 -140 million years ago. Name meaning: "Arm lizard". Brachiosaurus has been recorded as among one of the largest living North American sauropod dinosaurs. Its neck was an estimated 30 feet tall, long enough to eat ferns and leaves from the tops of even the tallest of trees. Because of its massive size, large carnivorous dinosaurs, such as Tyrannosaurus Rex, almost never hunted it. Its size was rather intimidating. For digestive purposes, Brachiosaurus swallowed thin large stones called gastroliths to grind up their food in their stomachs. Their teeth were specially designed to rip leaves right off of branches. They are also known for their noses being at the top of their heads for when they are in the water."

"Wow…this thing is fuckin' huge! But how can it make such a big stink?" Nikolai said. Suddenly, there was a large ripping sound like meat being ripped apart along with a crushing sound. Some dinosaur was eating this Brachiosaur on the other side. Dempsey, Takeo, Samantha, and Nikolai peeked around the other side of the corpse. They saw a whole mess of blood spilled all over the ground and continued hearing ripping and chomping sounds. The smell was definitely getting stronger now, almost suffocating. To the group's surprise, there was a large carnivorous dinosaur greedily eating at the contents of the Brachiosaur's freshly fallen corpse. It had a large red and grey sail on its back and walked on two legs. It was also red on the top half of its body and grey down below on the underbelly. It had a long snout like a crocodile, green eyes, and enormous arms with claws. In its jaws was a bloody piece of the Brachiosaur's flesh, warm and dripping red. The dinosaur then raised its head up high, swallowed the piece of red flesh quickly, and then dug its blood-colored nose deep into the belly of the Brachiosaur corpse.

"Hmm, let Nikolai see what you are." Nikolai said, pulling out his DinoPedia device. He pointed it at the large dinosaur, getting the laser beam on it. The DinoPedia then showed a holographic image of the giant dinosaur.

"Spinosaurus aegyptiacus. Dinosaur classification: Theropod. Sub-dinosaur classification: Spinosaurinae. Era of existence: Early Cretaceous, circa 112 – 97 million years ago. Name meaning: "Spine Lizard". Spinosaurus is well known as the largest carnivorous dinosaur that ever lived. It was even larger than Tyrannosaurus Rex. But as large as this Spinosaurus was, it was not suited to hunt large prey dinosaurs like Edmontosaurus. Its teeth were serrated like knifes to hook and slice into flesh. It has the remarkable appearance of the crocodile due to its long snout. Due to the thin crocodile snout and small teeth, it was classified as a piscivore, meaning fish-eater. But what really made this dinosaur stand out was a large sail along the back of its body. It was often speculated that Spinosaurus used this sail to regulate body temperature."

"A fish-eating sail-boat! Nikolai likes." Nikolai said looking at the Spinosaurus eating.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, you drunk Russian fool! Or else WE'RE going to be its side dish! How do we get past it, Takeo?" Samantha said looking at it. The Spinosaurus then stopped eating for a minute and began to look around and nearly saw Samantha. Samantha quickly ducked her head back behind the corpse with her mouth covered. She also put her other hand over her teddy bear's mouth.

"Very quietly." Takeo whispered. He then grabbed his Uzi and tiptoed around the neck of the Brachiosaur, watching the Spinosaurus eating the insides of the corpse. It then ripped out a part of the Brachiosaur's ribs, titled its head back and gulped it down. The four Raptor Slayers continued to tiptoe quietly past the eating Spinosaurus, watching their every step. But as they walked, Dempsey had almost tripped over a rotting dinosaur bone with meat still on it.

"Whoa….shit, that was close." Dempsey whispered and then continued onward. Dempsey continued to lead the group from the carcass. There were flies buzzing around everywhere near the group because of the rotting stinking flesh left by the carcass. The Spinosaurus behind them continued to eat and looked around to see if any other predators came to try and take a bite or two out of the carcass. As the group continued to walk past slowly, Nikolai saw a large beam of cyan blue light shooting up into the sky. It was the Mystery Box, also known as the Weapon Box or simply The Box. This excited Nikolai that he yelled, thinking they were in the clear.

"HEY GUYS! I SEE THE BOX! IT'S NOT FAR FROM HERE!" Nikolai yelled at the top of his lungs and pointing at the light.

"Nikolai shut the –" Dempsey said, quickly being cut off by the Spinosaurus turning around and noticing them. It then roared loudly at them, almost shaking the ground. It then chased after them while roaring, flashing its bloody teeth.

"Over various options…Takeo chooses RUNNING!" Takeo said getting his Uzi submachine gun ready. They all then started running from it but also firing at it at the same time. The Spinosaurus roared as they fired at him. It shook its head as the bullets hit its face and roared so loudly that it shook the ground again.

"Shitballs! These Uzi bullets won't work against him!" Dempsey said reloading his Uzi with another magazine.

"We should split up! It can't get all of us!" Samantha said getting out her M14 rifle.

"Good idea! Split!" Nikolai then pulled out his Trench Gun and ran with Samantha while Dempsey ran with Takeo to another side of the forest. The Spinosaurus then ran after Nikolai, him being the easiest to spot. As it approached Nikolai, his mouth was wide open with bloody teeth and tongue showing. The very breath of the Spinosaurus reeked of death and carnage. It would be like smelling one thousand freshly killed zombies after they were decomposing in coffins for millions of years. Nikolai then turned around and pumped his Trench Gun.

"Okay you ugly sailboat! OPEN WIDE AND SAY 'AAHHHHHHH!'" Nikolai said aiming his Trench Gun as the Spinosaurus ran toward him. As soon as the Spinosaurus' mouth was close enough, Nikolai fired into its mouth. The buckshot hit the Spinosaurus' tongue and lower jaw, hitting both very deep and causing the tip of its tongue fly off and a few teeth to fly out as well. The teeth and tongue flew off in a bloody haze, causing the Spinosaurus to roar loudly in pain and rear back. It shook its head left and right, trying to shake the pain off. Nikolai then took this time to run to where Samantha was heading. He then tripped over a bone and the Spinosaurus quickly recovered. With nothing on his mind but eating the little fat Russian, Spinosaurus approached Nikolai with his mouth open.

"Is this how it ends for everyone's favorite zombie-killing Russian?!" Nikolai said as the Spinosaurus' jaws began to close around him.

"NIKOLAI!" Samantha yelled when seeing Nikolai about to become the Spinosaurus' next meal. Suddenly, the thunderous sound of a Raptor roar coming from somewhere. Then, the silhouette of a large dinosaur in the sun jumping from very high appeared on the ground. It then landed on the ground, making it shake quite a bit. The Megaraptor had returned! She roared and bore her claws at the Spinosaurus. She had smelled the scent of the Brachiosaurus' organs and flesh, planning to keep the corpse to herself. The Spinosaurus then let Nikolai go, paying attention to the Megaraptor. Nikolai then ran for his life to Samantha, trying to get away from the fight.

"Samantha needs front row seats for this fight!" Samantha said when Nikolai got there.

"Nikolai needs refreshments! Like plenty of vodka…oh, I'm so thirsty." Nikolai said watching to two titan dinosaurs face each other off. Dempsey and Takeo were on one side of the jungle and Samantha and Nikolai were on the other. Samantha and Nikolai then decided to run over towards where Dempsey and Takeo were. They were then reunited as the two colossal carnivores roared and stared each other down. The Spinosaurus roared with its mouth open wide like a crocodile, flashing his serrated teeth to intimidate the Megaraptor. But the Megaraptor was not impressed. She tapped her giant sickle-shaped toe claws on the ground, showing him how sharp they were. They started roaring at each other again, neither one wanting to back down. The Megaraptor then lowered her front claws flat on the ground and let out a trilling sort of sound like a crow. She continuously made the same sound at the Spinosaurus, almost as if she was taunting him. The Spinosaurus then roared and began to pace left and right with the Megaraptor, both focused on killing one another. The Spinosaurus then charged at the Megaraptor with his mouth wide open. The Megaraptor charged in as well. And the prehistoric battle began: Spinosaurus vs. Megaraptor! Meanwhile, Dempsey and the rest of the group watched the two titans fight.

"Thirty bucks says the walking sailboat will win!" Nikolai said watching the two carnivores fight.

"Maybe. But the Megaraptor may have a trump card up its sleeve. My money is on Megaraptor." Takeo said.

"Well, let's just see!" Dempsey said watching the two dinosaurs fight. Samantha watched excitedly. The Spinosaurus snapped its jaws at the Megaraptor while charging. Once it was in range, Megaraptor dodged the attack and then jumped on the side of the Spinosaurus. It then bit onto the Spinosaurus' neck and held on tight with its front claws. The Spinosaurus moved around and around, trying to get her off of him. The Megaraptor ripped and slashed at the Spinosaurus' side with her front claws and kept biting on his neck. The Spinosaurus was getting tired of this antic and was desperate to get her off him. He shook around roaring and then managed to grab the Megaraptor's tail and ripped her off. Spinosaurus then grabbed her by the back with his mouth and his own arm claws and bit into the Megaraptor's back. The Megaraptor screeched in pain and continuously moved around and around, trying to get the Spinosaurus off her back. The Spinosaurus still managed to hold on to Megaraptor and then finally thrashed her into a tree. The Megaraptor then fell on the ground, not moving at all. The Spinosaurus then approached the fallen Megaraptor slowly.

"I knew it! The walking sailboat wins! You owe me 30 bucks, Takeo!" Nikolai said.

"Oh shut up, Bolshevik shit-face!" Takeo said.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Nikolai!" Dempsey said, pointing back at the battle.

The Spinosaurus stood over Megaraptor, roaring triumphantly. But as he lowered his head to get a good look at her, the Megaraptor quickly sprung back to life, making the Spinosaurus jump. She quickly sunk her teeth into Spinosaurus' neck and latched onto him once more, this time underneath him. The Spinosaurus tried to shake her off, but he could not. He even tried slashing at her with his long front claws but could not land a slash on her. Just then, a loud ripping sound came from out of nowhere. Dempsey and the rest of the Raptor Slayers looked on in surprise and almost horror. The Spinosaurus' eye pupils shrunk in horror as it beheld the sight it had witnessed. Its own intestines and a few vital organs were hanging out from underneath it, bloody and dangling on the sandy ground. But how was this possible? The Megaraptor had then jumped off of the Spinosaurus and then got back up, watching the Spinosaurus stumble and roar in agony. She then began taunting him again, making the same mocking call like a crow that was mocking an animal that had tried to eat it. The Spinosaurus then tried to attack the Megaraptor, but his vision was blurring and disorienting. He then finally fell on his left side, revealing a long and very deep open wound on the underbelly. The Megaraptor had sliced Spinosaurus' gut open like a Thanksgiving turkey, revealing its bloody intestines and internal organs that twitched slowly as its body was giving out. It was clear that this Spinosaurus would never see the light of day again. But he was still somewhat alive, breathing slowly and yet still bleeding out. When Megaraptor approached his dying body again, she taunted him again. This time it was not by using her mocking calls, but by grabbing his throat with her mouth and shaking him left and right. It was almost as if she was torturing him and playing with him before finally snuffing his light out. She then put her left foot on his side and sliced him open more and more to hear the Spinosaurus bellow in anguish. And for the grand finale, the Megaraptor dug her head into his now sliced-open belly and ripped out the Spinosaurus' bloody dark-red beating heart. She then thrashed her head left and right, ripping it from the insides then held it in place. She then removed her blood-covered nose, revealing the Spinosaurus' large red heart that dripped blood from her mouth. The Megaraptor then snapped her jaws on the heart three times, leaned her head back and swallowed the Spinosaurus' heart much like in the manner of a bird. She then roared loudly, announcing to the jungle her triumph over the Spinosaurus. Dempsey's face was in absolute shock and disbelief. Nikolai's face was in absolute horror and dismay. Takeo's expression was a mix of awe and respect. Samantha's was one of great childish glee from what she witnessed.

"That….was….totally….AWESOME! The first dinosaur battle and now I just wish I had my camera! But what gets me is why didn't it kill the Spinosaurus when it fell?" Dempsey said looking at the Megaraptor.

"She's a predator….some predators like to play with their food before killing it. Make it suffer in its last agonizing moments of death. A somewhat honorable way to kill an enemy." Takeo said philosophically.

"I can't believe it! It killed the sailboat! REMATCH! NIKOLAI DEMANDS REMATCH!" Nikolai said angrily.

"Did you see the waterfall of BLOOD?! Truly devious way of killing! HEHEHEHEHE!" Samantha giggled gleefully and deviously at the carnage. The Megaraptor then looked in their direction, hearing them talk loudly. Everyone ducked as she looked their way.

"SHUT IT, YOU ASS-MAGGOTS! SHE'S LOOKING THIS WAY!" Dempsey whispered, as the Megaraptor looked their way.

"It was Nikolai. Without vodka, he's a lot worse." Takeo said. The Megaraptor knew they were there, but she wasn't interested in them. At least, for the moment she wasn't. The Megaraptor then went to the gigantic Brachiosaurus corpse and began to gorge herself on its stinking flesh and organs. She then managed to pluck out the liver like a vulture and continued to eat the liver. The Megaraptor then ripped it in half and quickly bobbed her head back like a chicken, helping the liver half go down her throat. She then looked around seeing if any other carnivores were going to come and try to grab a bite before eating again. The Megaraptor then ate the other liver half and continued eating the other contents of her newly won Brachiosaurus corpse. As for the Spinosaurus, the Megaraptor may carry him off to eat at whatever part of the island she called home. The Megaraptor then looked at Nikolai licking her lips. She still had her heart set on eating him.

"Let's not disturb her meal. Let's go find the box." Nikolai said squealing a bit in fear.

"Best idea you've ever had, Russian." Samantha said. Soon enough, the four Raptor Slayers left the Megaraptor to her meal and followed the light of the Mystery Box. Soon after about a half and hour of walking through the jungle, they finally found it. They all had plenty of points to get two weapons each. Dempsey had about 5590 points, Takeo had 6990 points, Nikolai had 4950, and Samantha had 5290 points.

"I'm first!" Samantha said, running to the box.

"Russians first!" Nikolai said shoving her out the way.

"Ladies first!" Samantha yelled.

"You're a lady?" Nikolai say wittingly. Everyone pretty much knew that Samantha was a girl, but she was trapped in Richtofen's body since he switched bodies with Samantha to control the zombies.

"Watch it, Russian! Or I'm going to—" Samantha said, beginning to threaten Nikolai. Suddenly, Takeo stood in front of the box and paid 950 points to open it. The box began randomizing the many weapons that were in it as the weapons rose. It was also playing a song as it randomized them. Then, the weapons began to slow down the randomization and it then stopped on dual Model 1887 shotguns. Much to Takeo's delight and wonder, he picked them up.

"Two shotguns will help Takeo with new blood-red paintjob!" Takeo said, holding one Model 1887 shotgun in each hand.

"Nice pull, Tak. Now it's my turn!" Dempsey said, paying his money to the Box. Once again the box randomized the weapons, all the while playing a song like you would hear in a music box. The weapons then began to slow down again and it finally stopped on a rather large and strange looking weapon. It had the same figure as an M72 LAW rocket launcher combined with the Thundergun, but had a chain of 50 orange glowing rockets in it.

"Magma Cannon DG-3000? Could this be another Wonder Weapon? OUCH! SHITBALLS! HOT, HOT, HOT!" Dempsey said as he picked up the piping hot Wonder Weapon. It was called the Magma Cannon DG-3000. It's essentially a hybrid of a flamethrower, a rocket launcher, and a Wonder Weapon. Wonder weapons were any strange weapons created by Group 935 to help get an edge back in World War Two. But of course, due to the victory and the Allied forces and the cataclysmic event of the Zombie Factory a.k.a. Der Riese, the weapons weren't mass-produced. Here's a little history behind the Magma Cannon DG-3000. A veteran Group 935 scientist named Baron von Vul Cano designed it. After years working on with Group 935, a Roman/German scientist named Baron von Vul Cano had long worked with people labeled as pyrokinetics, people who could burn things with their mind and he also studied volcanoes. He wondered how he could create a weapon with the same effect, only with a lot more devastation and pain. With these studies in mind, he engineered a deviant of the Flammenwerfer 35 and used magma as ammo for the gun. Dr. Maxis had the Magma Cannon DG-3000 slated for mass production. Of course, due the events of the Der Riese, the Magma Cannon, a lot like all the other Wonder weapons, was never released. Many of Group 935's Wonder weapons manage to find their way into the Mystery Box wherever Dempsey and the rest of the group are.

"Okay, okay. MY TURN! MY TURN!" Samantha said. She then opened the box, paying her 950 points. The box then randomized the weapons up again while playing the music box song. The weapons then slowed down and then finally stopped on an M2 Flamethrower.

"Gebratene dinosaurier! Kostlich!" Samantha said in her native tongue. She basically said, "Roasted dinosaur! Delicious!" She put the flamethrower tank on her back and held the nozzle in her hands.

"Alright! It is Nikolai's turn!" Nikolai said, shoving Samantha aside and paying his money to open the box. The box played its music while randomizing the weapons. It then slowed down and finally stopped on a MG-42 German machine gun.

"My God, this is fucking heavy! I am so tired!" Nikolai said, lugging the heavy MG-42 in his hands.

"A flamethrower, new Wonder weapon, dual shotguns, and an MG-42…JACKPOT!" Dempsey said holding his Magma Cannon DG-3000, examining it closely.

"Yes. But we must find this Visitor Center to find out what is going on. If only we had a map." Takeo said while getting used to his dual Model 1887 shotguns.

"Let's look on here. There's always a map on the Box Spawns." Samantha said looking at the map for the Visitor Center.

"Good idea! Looks like we're in the jungle right here. And it looks like the Visitor Center is further North past the…. Tyrannosaurus Paddock…and Dilophosaur Enclosure. I guess we should expect more dinosaurs on the way." Dempsey said. He then opened the box again, looking for a weapon to replace his Uzi. The weapons randomized quickly and then it finally stopped on an M240 machine gun.

"Now what am I going to with all these bullets? Oh yeah! TEAR BITCH-ASAURUSES UP! Oh and since we all have enough points, we can get two weapons." Dempsey said upon receiving the M240 machine gun for his Uzi.

"My turn!" Samantha said opening the box. She sent her next 950 points. The box opened once again and the weapons randomized. They then began to slow down and they finally stopped on a Monkey Bomb.

"My fuzzy little bundle of explosive love! Mommy has missed you! HEHEHEHE" Samantha said gleefully when she received the Monkey Bombs.

"Better you than me, Samantha." Nikolai said seeing the Monkey Bombs.

"Takeo's time to shine…again." Takeo said, opening the Box. The box once again randomized the weapons. They then began to slow down and it stopped on a belt of red incendiary grenades.

"Takeo shall show them the new meaning of firepower!" Takeo said receiving the Incendiary Grenades.

"Now let's go to the Visitor Center!" Dempsey said leading the way to the Visitor Center. Samantha and the rest of them followed behind. They were heading into the Tyrannosaur Territory right about now. As Dempsey was walking, he stopped and found a piece of paper on the ground. It looked like it was ripped in half with words on it. Then, Dempsey recognized that he wrote this letter long ago back to 1945 when he was in Iwo Jima. But whom could he have written the letter to, he wondered. He then kept the half of the letter in his pocket. He then moved on with the others, climbing over the gate with the others. There was a part of the electric fence where the T-Rex had broken out of and everyone climbed in. As soon as they were gone, the mysterious female soldier with the M16A1 rifle and mask on her face followed in after them. She then paused and shut off her cloaking device. She was also holding the other half of the letter with her thumb over the name next to "Dear" on it.

"Not yet, Tank…. not yet, but soon. I can't let myself slip just yet." She said. She then turned on her com-link on her wrist and contacted HQ.

"Mask to HQ. How much longer until I reveal myself?" She asked.

"Soon, Mask. You'll know when the time is right. In the meantime, just keep an eye on them. Over and out." HQ said.

"Mask copies all. Over and out." She said. Then she turned on her cloaking device, got out her M16A1 rifle, and went onward, following them into the T-Rex Enclosure.

(CUE ROUND END MUSIC!)


	4. Round 4 All Hail To The Queen

Nazi Zombies: Extinction

Chapter 4

All Hail To The Queen

Previously in Nazi Zombies: Extinction, our four Raptor Slayers had just gotten front row seats to the world first heavyweight dinosaur fight. At least, the first dinosaur fight after 65 million years of extinction, anyway. The maniacal Megaraptor vs. the Sinister Spinosaurus! Things didn't look good for the Megaraptor at the beginning of the fight. But with extreme intelligence and two claws on both feet, Megaraptor proved to be the top predator over Spinosaurus…for now at least. There was still one predator that remains at the top, and she's not called the Queen for nothing! Even with new weapons, will our four Raptor Slayers be able to stand up to the royalty of Jurassic Park? Let's find out.

Dempsey held his M240 machine gun looking at the orange colored sky as the sun was beginning to set it the horizon. There were two large Pteranodons flying around looking down below. He then looked around as he and the others entered the Tyrannosaurus Paddock. Samantha was holding her M2 Flamethrower in her hands; Takeo had his two Model 1887 shotguns; and Nikolai had his MG-42 machine gun in his hands. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon.

"We better hurry! It's getting dark." Takeo said while walking with his two Model 1887s in his hands. He wondered how he was going to use both of them in each hand and also the fact that shotguns take a long time to reload in any situation also made him ponder.

"Yea, we need to hurry and reach the Visitor Center before nightfall. I just hope we don't run into any more hungry 6-foot turkeys…or worse." Dempsey said while checking the ammo in his M240 machine gun.

"Nikolai is especially wondering what your other weapon does, Dempsey." Nikolai said, holding his MG-42 machine gun.

"Yes, what does it do?" Samantha said while checking her M2 Flamethrower. The M2 Flamethrower had unlimited napalm ammo in it, but the only drawback is that it needed to cool down if the nozzle overheats.

"Yea, I guess I'll find out sooner or late—" Dempsey was saying, until he heard something rustling in the bushes. He then saw a Velociraptor jump onto a rock and she had looked at them closely. Surprisingly, this one that Dempsey nicknamed Slash. She then began to call out loudly to any other Raptors in her pack. She called ever so loudly, announcing that she wasn't quite dead and she had spotted her prey. Just then, about twenty-three more Raptors showed up.

"Just how many of these Raptors are there?!" Dempsey yelled.

"I know! They must fornicate like rats!" Nikolai said. He then got out his MG-42 and opened fire, killing about four Raptors in one long burst.

"Then it's time to raise their mortality rate!" Dempsey said, pulling out his M240 machine gun and opens fire with Nikolai. Dempsey's M240 machine gun made a loud rat-tat-tat noise as he fired. He managed to kill about six Raptors, putting more holes in them than Swiss cheese. The Raptors screamed as they were shot. Slash had managed to bite Samantha three times but that was it. Samantha then knifed her again, this time hitting her in the chest.

"Prepare to be extinct…. AGAIN!" Samantha said pulling out her M2 Flamethrower. The minute she fired, the sound of the flames rushing out of the flamethrower nozzle sounded like those of a hungry dragon that had just woken up from its slumber. The flames sprayed onto Slash, setting the jungle alight like a forest fire. The impact of the flamethrower tore foliage apart, sending it flying and burning. The ground grew ablaze as Samantha burned Slash to death. The Raptor screamed in agony as the flames broiled her until she fell to the ground dying.

"Hey, that smells a little like chicken!" Nikolai said smelling the burning Raptor. Takeo had his dual wield Model 1887 shotguns and was fighting off a group of Raptors. He had managed to kill one with his left Model 1887 and flipped the trigger handle to take out the empty shell. He seemed to be alternating between shotguns, shooting one Raptor with one shotgun and then shooting another with the other shotgun. Takeo was then bitten on his arm.

"Takeo does not like being bitten! At least not by you, demon-lizard!" Takeo said, shooting it. He then had to reload but it was taking quite a while. He then began to see the Raptors surround him and he backs away as he reloads his shotguns slowly. But fortunately for Takeo, he backs up into Speed Cola. This perk costs 3000 points to buy. The effect of this perk is to help with faster reloads, which is often the case when dealing with large slow reloading weapons such as machine guns and shotguns. The Speed Cola machine was mostly green and white all over. It had sort of a 80s Retro look all over it. It also played a Latin jingle about the effects of the drink. The drink was ice cold so whenever Takeo bought and drank it, it would send extreme chills up Takeo's spine. Takeo then bought the perk and drank it.

"WOO-HOO! Just what Takeo needed!" Takeo said after drinking the Speed Cola. He then managed to reload his Model 1887s and then fired at a Raptor that jumped on him and blasted its head off, spraying blood everywhere on the foliage. Samantha then saw more Raptors and opened fire with the M2 Flamethrower, roasting the Raptors like the 6-foot turkeys they were. They screamed as the flaming napalm ate away at their brown skin.

"Dempsey, cover me! I need to reload!" Nikolai said, reloading a new 125-bullet belt into his MG-42.

"Alright!" Dempsey said, killing about six more Raptors.

"Oooh! Speed Cola! Give me a sec, Dempsey!" Nikolai said, rushing over to the Speed Cola machine. He quickly bought Speed Cola and drank it in a flash.

"It's not vodka, but it helps me see better!" Nikolai then reloaded his MG-42 in a flash and ran to Dempsey helping him take down the other Raptors.

"Ashes, ashes! DIIIIIEEE!" Samantha said while burning the Raptors with her M2 Flamethrower. Soon enough, only two Raptors remained. But just as the Raptors were about to attack, a loud thunderous roar came from somewhere far away. It was so loud that the birds flew from their trees startled from the roar. The Raptors then began talking to each other after hearing the roar. One of them screeched loudly to the other and ran away with the other one running after her. The two Raptors quickly disappeared into the jungle. Takeo held his two shotguns in his hands and put them back. Nikolai ceased fire and reloaded his MG-42 as Dempsey did the same with his M240. Samantha watched the flames burn the Velociraptors she had killed.

"As bad as they were…. whatever just roared, is probably a fuck-ton worse. And it didn't sound very far away." Dempsey said looking up at the birds flying away.

"Nikolai thinks we should get moving! Plus I've gone three rounds sober!" Nikolai said. He was really out of vodka and he was beyond sober than he's ever been before.

"It's an improvement, Russian. It suits you." Takeo said while checking the ammo in his Model 1887s.

"Shut up, Takeo. You wouldn't know about it. Plus, Nikolai feels like he hasn't eaten in forty years. I am hungry!" Nikolai retorted. His stomach then growled and Dempsey's, along with everyone else's stomach, did the same.

"Hmm, maybe we can find something to eat. But what?" Samantha said. Everyone looked around for something or anything they could eat. Dempsey then looked at the burning crispy brown Raptors that Samantha had cooked with her flamethrower. The ground where she used the flamethrower was pitch black and smoking with some drops of burning napalm on the ground still burning strong.

Dempsey then said, "I wonder…" He then fanned the flames off one of the burning Raptors and ripped its leg off.

"What are you thinking, Dempsey?" Samantha said as he pulled the leg off of the smoking Raptor. He then took a bite out of the Raptor's cooked leg, chewing and tasting to see what it was like. He chewed the piece of the Raptor leg, tossing it left and right in his jaws. He then swallowed it. Nikolai, Takeo, and Samantha waited for a reaction.

"Hmm…."Dempsey said after smacking his lips.

"Well?" Everyone else said to him, awaiting a reaction.

"Surprisingly… it kind of tastes like…chicken." Dempsey said while grabbing the dead crispy brown dinosaur and putting it on a rock. Everyone started cutting themselves pieces of the Raptor to eat. Everyone then began to chow down on the crispy prehistoric 6-foot turkey.

"Crispy! Just like Russian Chicken with Feta Cheese back home!" Nikolai said while eating his large piece of the Raptor's leg.

"So much better than anything I made my Easy Bake Oven! Kostlich!" Samantha said while eating the Raptors left femur.

"It does taste like chicken, but it could use some wasabi beans! Well done, Samantha." Takeo said while eating his piece of the Raptor's ribs. Everyone was chomping down so much of the Raptor that they had just about eaten most of the Raptor's carcass except from the insides. In within minutes, everyone was full on Raptor meat. It was almost nighttime and the four Raptor Slayers were looking around. Samantha had made a campfire for the night with her M2 Flamethrower since it was getting dark and she had helped Dempsey put another crispy brown Raptor on the campfire. By that time, everyone had sat around the campfire.

"Okay, so far we've been in a Japanese swamp, a zombie factory, a Nazi theatre, a Russian cosmodrome, a dark cold room in a sunken ship, Shangri-La, a Moon base, and now a theme park crawling with dinosaurs. I swear if Treyarch's maps were any more random, they'd make this a TV series." Dempsey said holding his M240 machine gun and drinking a Speed Cola he had gotten.

"Yes. This has been a long strange trip indeed." Takeo concurred.

"Yea. Nikolai just wants to go back to Mother Russia and drown in a big lake of vodka. Mmmm, vodka." Nikolai said, closing his eyes and dreaming of vodka.

"Some things never change." Takeo said wittingly. Everyone began to laugh at Takeo's joke. They then looked in the fire, wondering about home.

"Well at least you three have been able to see new places. I was trapped in that perilous pyramid on the Moon for so long!" Samantha said.

"You were not, Sam. What about all those times you changed the box into the Teddy Bear?" Nikolai said.

"I told you! Those were meant for Richtofen, not you! Anyway, when you're just a malevolent 8-year old evil spirit, you don't really see very much or TOUCH anything. And now that I have a body, I can hold guns now. But as for the whole being inside of a man's body, especially Richtofen's, it feels weird."

"I bet it does." Dempsey said shuddering at the thought. He then took a piece of the Raptor that was over the fire and began eating it.

"I wish I was back home in Japan…I miss the beautiful sunsets back on the ocean." Takeo said somewhat somberly. It seemed like everyone was thinking of only home. And with that, everyone sighed.

"Yea…. I have family back home in the U.S. I need to see. One person in particular I want to see is my—" Dempsey said but he was quickly interrupted by Nikolai's snoring. Soon everyone was asleep too, much to Dempsey's surprise.

"Okay, fuck it then. Good night, Nikolai!" Dempsey said, lying on the soft ground with his M240 machine gun.

"Good night, Vodka…. I mean Dempsey." Nikolai said. Dempsey rolled his eyes and closed them.

"Good night, Takeo." Nikolai said.

"Good night…. Sober Russian." Takeo replied, mumbling the last part under his breath.

"Good night, Takeo!" Samantha said in her sleep.

"Good night, Samantha." Takeo said while falling asleep. Soon enough everyone was asleep. Nikolai was snoring and said "vodka" a few times. Samantha was holding her teddy bear and sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Takeo was sleeping with his katana sheathed. Dempsey was sleeping with his M240 in his hands. As they slept, a storm came in overhead. The sky was dark with heavy black rain clouds. It was a huge downpour with rain falling down like bombs and thunder sounding off as loud as a marching band. The lightning decorated the sky like a Fourth Of July fireworks show. The rain pelted the four Raptor Slayers like a barrage of wet ping-pong balls. Dempsey and the others were already in covers but were getting quite a bit wet. The storm had put out their campfire, the flames and embers dying to wet ashes. The Raptor was still very much smoking over where the campfire was. But it was about to have some company.

In the midst of the Raptor Slayer's sleeping and snoring, a young female Tyrannosaurus Rex was watching them sleep from where she was. She was light brown with stripes going down her spine from her head to the tail. She had large green eyes and two small arms. She was only about a few weeks old and very short, about half the size of a grown man. She had followed the scent of the cooking Velociraptor all the way there and watched as the four of them slept. The little T-Rex then decided to walk over to the Raptor carcass and pulled it off with her teeth. She quietly dragged the carcass away from the campfire pit and began feeding on it. The young T-Rex ripped off part of the Raptor's neck and began to feast swallowing the crispy flesh of the Raptor like it was fried chicken. She then swallowed the pink piece of neck flesh like a bird. She then ripped out part of its esophagus and continued to eat it. The flesh ripped like paper and the crispy skin crunched like someone eating a hamburger. All the noisy eating began to wake Dempsey up. Dempsey was a bit groggy after his long sleep and he couldn't really see the young female Tyrannosaurus eating her kill. All he could see was a large dark figure. He then looked over to where the campfire was and saw that the rain had put it out and also that the Raptor was gone. The lightning then flashed, revealing the young T-Rex.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dempsey screamed as he saw the T-Rex. The young dinosaur screeched in surprise as well. Dempsey quickly got his M240 machine gun and began to shoot at the young Tyrannosaur, but the Tyrannosaur was too quick and fled into the bushes. The shots from Dempsey's M240 woke everyone else up. Nikolai jumped up though still very groggy. He was holding his MG42 machine gun and was looking around. Takeo had gotten up with his katana unsheathed and was in a defensive stance. Samantha quickly flew up and aimed her flamethrower in all directions.

"Ugh…. what's going on? Are there more Raptors again? There better be because I had the most pleasant dream: I was with fourth wife and swimming in pool of vodka and we were just-" Nikolai said.

"Don't even finish that sentence, you dishonorable Russian fool. What happened, Dempsey?" Takeo said.

"I saw another dinosaur. It took off with our breakfast and got away. Woke me up with all that eating." Dempsey said while reloading his M240. As they got up and looked around, the storm had stopped. But their trouble was just beginning. Suddenly, the ground shook for a second and then stopped. It then happened a second time and stopped. It then happened again. Dempsey then looked at the young T-Rex's small footprint. It had water in it. As Dempsey looked at it, the ground shook while also making the water shake in the footprint. It happened about three times in a row. Soon the trees began to rustle.

"The ground is all rumbly…. something big is coming!" Samantha said, feeling the ground shake. Soon after, two large yellow eyes came out of the trees with a large shadow of a dinosaur that couldn't be identified until it came out of the trees and into the moonlight. As the moonlight revealed the dinosaur, everyone stared pretty much in amazement as well as horror. To their fear and amazement, a large female Tyrannosaurus Rex came out of the foliage. She had a reddish-brown color all over her body and she was absolutely enormous. Her legs were nearly as tall as the trees. She was about twenty feet tall and forty-one feet long from snout to tail. Her eyes were yellow and her head was gigantic. She had scars and scratches along her left side and on both sides of her neck, indicating she was in a fight with other dinosaurs. Her arms, like the smaller young Tyrannosaur, were small as well. She then roared to the heavens loudly, showing her mouth full of white saliva-coated teeth. Her breath smelled like something she had eaten earlier. Something dead. She then looked down at all the Raptor Slayers and roared again.

"GOJIRAAAAA!" Takeo yelled as it roared at them. The T-Rex then slowly approached them, sniffing for which one that attacked the young T-Rex.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! SHUT UP! She looks pissed…. like fourth wife before sex. Why is she so mad?!" Nikolai said while hearing the T-Rex roar at them loudly.

"Her baby! It was the dinosaur I shot at! Oooooh boy! Heh-heh…look Ms. Tyrannosaurus, it was a total misunderstanding. Please let me-" Dempsey was quickly cut off by her roar. The T-Rex then tried to snap Dempsey into her jaws.

"I think I speak for all when I say: RUN LIKE HELL!" Nikolai said beginning to run. Dempsey, Takeo, and Samantha then began to run behind him. AND THE CHASE WAS ON! A mad mother Tyrannosaurus Rex was very forceful and protective of her young, even going so far as to KILL the animal that attacked her young. She snapped her jaws at Dempsey three times.

"Dempsey! Maybe try using new Wonder Weapon and maybe she will leave!" Nikolai said while running with Samantha.

"OKAY!" Dempsey said while running with Takeo. He then switched his M240 to his Magma Cannon DG-3000. Dempsey then aimed the weapon at the large dinosaur. He then fired, but his aim was off due to the Tyrannosaur's feet making the ground shake. When he fired, a fiery hot glowing orange-yellow magma rocket fired from the large barrel. Small drops of hot liquid magma came out the end of the rocket as it flew. It then hit a tree, exploding in a large illuminating combustion of hot lava. As the lava spread, it burned the tree and other foliage to mere piping hot crisps.

"Whoa! THAT WAS FUCKING HOT! MMWAH! OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!" Dempsey said kissing the Magma Cannon DG-3000. Though the lava didn't hit the mother Tyrannosaurus, the lava made the ground hot and it burned her feet. She then cried out in pain as it burned the bottom of her feet. She then began running towards Dempsey with angry teeth.

"I think you made her even more angry. RUN FOR IT!" Samantha said, running after seeing the explosion. The four Raptor Slayers continued to run and run, but the T-Rex simply would not stop chasing them.

"Takeo sure could use the lemon-lime flavor of a Stamin-Up right about now!" Takeo said while running.

"LESS YAK, MORE TRACKS, TAK! HEY THAT RHYMES!" Dempsey said while dodging the mother T-Rex's jaws. As she ran through the jungle chasing them, trees and foliage were knocked over and trampled. As they ran, the four eventually came to a cliff. Nikolai was the last to get there, almost falling over the edge.

"WHOA! LONG DROP!" Nikolai said. Dempsey then pulled him back to keep him from teetering over the edge.

"Easy Nikolai! Looks like we have no choice but to fight!" Dempsey said pulling out his Magma Cannon DG-3000, preparing to fire it again. Samantha got out her flamethrower. Nikolai got out his MG-42 and Takeo got out his dual Model 1887 shotguns. But it was too late. The female Tyrannosaurus once again roared loudly, only this time it was at the four Raptor Slayers. She roared with such force that her breath sent the four Raptor Slayers falling over the seven-story cliff! But just as they were falling, Dempsey had grabbed onto a branch with Takeo, Nikolai, and Samantha all hanging onto each other.

"Okay…. this is a really a cliff-hanger here! NOW I REALLY WISH I HAD A DRINK!" Nikolai said, trying not to look down.

"Now ain't the time to think about drinking Nikolai!" Dempsey said. The T-Rex then looked down to see them all of then hanging from the branch. She then began to bite at them more and more, and eventually she broke the branch and the four of them began falling into the jungle below…

(CUE ROUND END MUSIC!)


	5. Round 5 Dempsey & the Mysterious Soldier

Nazi Zombies Extinction

Chapter 5

Dempsey and The Mystery of The Masked Soldier

When we last left our heroes, this mysterious female soldier was following them. She seems to be very partial to Dempsey. What is her fascination with him? Hours after, they had found themselves fighting the might and majesty of Jurassic Park: a female Tyrannosaurus Rex. After Dempsey had shot at her baby out of fear, the adult female T-Rex came to the rescue after hearing the gunshots. Her baby seemed very much okay, but the mother T-Rex was not happy at all. She had chased the Raptor Slayers down all the way off of a cliff. Where did they land? Let's find out.

Everyone had gotten separated in the fall from the seven-story cliff. It was still nighttime and the moon beamed down on the island. They were all still alive and still had their Juggernog and whatever other perks they may have had, surprisingly. But they were all separated in the fall to the ground. Dempsey had slowly gotten up, rubbing his head and picked up his Magma Cannon DG-3000 and his M240 machine gun. His head was pounding like a drum, just like back on Shi No Numa. He then gets an image in his head of the person that's following them. He sees her wearing a mask and it then flashes over to a little girl right in front of him. Dempsey then saw the masked woman pulling out an M16A1 assault rifle and aimed it in his direction. He then snaps back to reality, gasping and breathing deeply.

"Who the Hell is that woman? Why do I keep seeing her?" Dempsey said to himself. He then slung his Magma Cannon DG-3000 over his right shoulder and pulled out his M240 machine gun. He then heard the sounds of loud hissing and clicking all around him. He then began to reload his machine gun quickly, thanks to Speed Cola. Dempsey then saw a Velociraptor jump out of the bushes. But just as Dempsey was about to fire, two large Troodon jumped out and attacked the Velociraptor. The Velociraptor was caught off guard by the two of them, but managed to throw one of them to the ground using her mouth. The Raptor was then faced with one more Troodon, but another Troodon that had just ambushed her from the bushes quickly bit her on the leg. Soon about five Troodon dog piled onto the poor Velociraptor, ripping her apart at the legs and at her belly. The Velociraptor screamed in agony and pain as her stomach was ripped open and the Troodons began to pluck out her insides like turkeys. One Troodon managed to get her jaws on the Raptor's large intestine, but one other Troodon got the other end of the intestine and they began a tug of war for it. The blood dripped as the two tried to take the intestine from the other.

"I'd rather not interrupt their meal, so I'll just go around…" Dempsey said to himself. He then began to maneuver around them through the bushes. He held tight as he saw all five of them devouring the Raptor. It was no wonder why the Raptors retreated at the time that the Raptor Slayers were in Jurassic Park's main generator bunker. Dempsey held his M240 machine gun in his hands tightly as he maneuvered through the bushes. One of the Troodon looked at the bushes, thinking she saw something moving in them. Dempsey froze suddenly seeing the animals yellow glowing eyes staring in his direction. The Troodon looked at the bush for about three seconds and then went back to eating. Dempsey then continued onwards. Just as it seemed Dempsey was in the clear, one Troodon managed to sniff him out. It opened its mouth and tried to bite Dempsey.

"DIE, YOU MARBLE-EYED LIZARD!" Dempsey said as he unloaded a few bullets into the large Troodon. The Troodon died with a loud screeching call and then died limply. Soon the other Troodons chased Dempsey through the jungle.

"Dammit! Takeo! Nikolai! Samantha! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dempsey said running while shooting backwards with his M240. He then remembered his Magma Cannon DG-3000 and managed to pull it out quickly. Dempsey then ran away from the Troodon far enough. The Magma Cannon DG-3000 made an electric charging sound as it heated up and then beeped when it was heated up and ready for use. Dempsey then opened fire, shooting a magma rocket at the four Troodon. The magma rocket then exploded in an uproar of sizzling 1600 degrees Fahrenheit lava. The explosion lit up the sky like fireworks on 4th Of July. The lava fell on the five Troodon like a waterfall, incinerating their skin and innards to nothing but ash. All then was left after the lava cooled down was black and burnt ground with hot cinders and embers and piping hot yellowish-white Troodon skeletons. The bones were pure yellowish white with the flesh and insides alight with fire and melting into the ground.

"Welcome to your second Extinction, Freakasauruses!" Dempsey exclaimed as the magma burned the Troodon to death. But where there were five Troodon there would be more soon after. Soon Dempsey was running the minute he heard more Troodon who caught the scent of their burning comrades. Soon Dempsey was faced with about thirty-nine Troodon, all very hungry and rather vengeful of their comrades. Dempsey then switched to his M240 and began to try and trim the large group of Troodon. The rat-tat-tat of the general-purpose machine gun echoed throughout the jungle accompanied by the screams and death rattles of the Troodon. Dempsey managed to kill about seven of them in one long burst. Soon, the other thirty-two Troodon had Dempsey surrounded on all sides and began to close in on him. But then Dempsey saw an outline on the tree that was in the shape of a small rabbit, but it had a large bulge on its belly with a grenade pin stuck in it. It was called Dinosaur Bait and it cost about 3500 points.

"Ewwww…. isn't this that stuffed rabbit Richtofen stuck pins into?" Dempsey said. Richtofen was known for having stuffed animals with pins stuck in them. Usually, killing small animals is the first indicator of a psychopathic serial killer. Though these animals weren't real, it did signify Richtofen's descent into madness. When Dempsey purchased the rabbit, it looked like a large brown jackrabbit with long ears. Its stomach was really large and round. It smelled like it had already been killed. He had also gotten four extra dead rabbits for backup. As Dempsey examined the rabbit, one Troodon snapped at him and a few others with it.

"Dinner-time, lizard breath!" Dempsey said. He then pulled the pin off the rabbit and then threw it at the Troodon. The rabbit's stomach began to blink green over and over as it landed on the ground. The Troodon then looked at the rabbit and two of them began to rip the rabbit in half. The rabbit's stomach tore open revealing an active semtex grenade blinking like Christmas tree lights. It then explodes as the two Troodon eat the rabbit, blasting their body parts off as well as killing a few other Troodon sky high.

"HOW'S THAT FOR EXPLOSIVE FLAVOR, YOU OVERGROWN BIPEDAL GECKO?! HAHAHA! Wait, how did I know it was bipedal?" Dempsey said. He then got out his Magma Cannon DG-3000 and ran as the explosion settled. Dempsey then fired his Magma Cannon DG-3000 at the large horde of Troodon, incinerating about nine of them into nothing but piping hot yellowish-white skeletons.

"Who ordered the T-Bone Troodons?! HAHA!" Dempsey said. He then switched to his M240 and ran for it. Troodon continuously chased him everywhere he looked. Dempsey then finally stopped at what looked like an electric fence trap. This immediately gave Dempsey an idea.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Dempsey exclaimed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another dead rabbit. He then ran over to the switch for the electric fence trap. More Troodon managed to join in ranks. In total, there were about fifty Troodon, frothing at the mouth with poison saliva at Dempsey. They were all around looking for Dempsey.

"Hey Freakasaurs! I'm over here!" Dempsey yelled to them. The Troodon then turned their attention to Dempsey and full on charged him. Dempsey then quickly threw the dead rabbit in the space behind the electric trap. One Troodon then stopped and ate the rabbit, exploding in a fountain of blood. Dempsey then turned on the electric trap and all the Troodon flew into it when trying to get their jaws on Dempsey. The fences surged electricity through the Troodon, sparks and electrical jolts flying everywhere. The Troodons' screams were similar to those of dying Velociraptors. The crackling electricity flashed as the Troodon flew into the electric gates.

"And a Happy 4th Of July to you and yours!" Dempsey said. After all the Troodon were killed by electrocution, a small trophy appeared next to Dempsey that said, "Achievement unlocked – Jail-bait – 200 GP". Essentially, this achievement is awarded to any player who kills six or more dinosaurs by throwing Dinosaur Bait behind an electric fence trap and killing the dinosaurs with the electric fence trap.

"And my mom said I wouldn't get a college diploma." Dempsey said. He then looked around to see if there were any more dinosaurs.

"Looks like there's no more of them near here…need to find a place to roost for the night. Someplace high so the dinosaurs can't get to me." Dempsey said. He then saw a very tall tree and began to climb it, slinging his M240 machine gun over his shoulder. He then looked around to make sure there weren't any more dinosaurs stalking around.

"No more? Good. There were too many dinosaurs to fight. But it was worth it to get that kick-ass achievement. I wonder where Tak and the others are. I lost them in the fall. I know Tak is okay. He can pretty much take care of himself. Nikolai is sober now, so maybe he can finally shoot straight now. Samantha should be okay as well. Anyone who gives Richtofen a hard time is all right by me. I just wish I could go home now, even in the 90s. Besides, it's not like I don't know how to work things. I was time-traveled into the 60s and I learned how to use the new weapons in the box. I just hope I can get my hands on another American classic like the M16. I still need to get my five-year old one. The minute I find one, I'll buy it." Dempsey said. As he talked to himself, he slowly fell asleep holding his M240 in his hands. It was at this time that the masked female soldier with the M16A1 assault rifle appeared again, deactivating her cloaking device about three feet in front of him on the branch he was sleeping on. She still had her mask on and took a closer look at him. She then rubbed her hand on his cheek as he slept.

"Soon, Dempsey… soon…" The female masked soldier said. She then pulled out a gold locket that could be opened and put it around his neck as he slept. Dempsey then snorted loudly as he slept, which prompted the girl to activate her cloaking device again and get out of the tree. It turns out Dempsey wasn't going to wake up but was just dreaming. The female soldier then disappeared from the tree, jumping into the other trees continuously until she was out of range.

Eight hours later, the morning sun has in the horizon over Isla Nublar and hit Dempsey's eyes. He then yawned and stretched after getting out of the tree. Dempsey then checked the ammo in his M240 machine gun.

"About four and a half magazines left. That will keep me up. I wonder where Pack-A-Punch is. I guess I'll find it somewhere…granted that I don't get eaten sometime later today. I also still need to find the Visitor Center." Dempsey said while looking around for a map to the Visitor Center. He walked through the dense jungle holding his M240. He was still in the T-Rex Enclosure so it would take some time for him to get out. It was one of the largest enclosures in Jurassic Park. It was built so the Tyrannosaur can have enough space to run around. Dempsey kept walking looking around for a way out of the Tyrannosaur Paddock. He then heard a small whining groan and ducked in a small group of bushes.

"What the Hell was that?" Dempsey said aiming his M240 machine gun barrel out of the bushes. He then heard the whining groan again and ducked his head back into the bushes. Dempsey wasn't taking any chances with these dinosaurs. He was on his own and there were hungry prehistoric reptiles running around all over the place that could catch the American for breakfast. Dempsey then pulled the bolt back on his M240 and walked out of the bushes slowly. He then saw a sort of abnormal shape on the ground moving around as if it was half-dead. Dempsey quickly ducked down again and then slowly poked his head through the bushes again. He saw a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex laid on the ground, groaning in pain. It was the same one Dempsey saw in the storm. Her right leg was bleeding from a deep wound in the back of her thigh and she was lying on her side. Dempsey still had his weapon aimed at her in case it was a trick. The baby Tyrannosaur moaned and whined loudly six more times and she then saw Dempsey. Dempsey approached the baby T-Rex slowly.

"I don't know… should I put you out of your misery or save you? After all you did steal my breakfast and scare the zombie shit out of me… but then again…. you are still a baby. But your Mother tried to eat me. Gosh, I've never been this conflicted in my life…" Dempsey mumbled as he aimed his M240 at the baby T-Rex. But as he aimed at the baby T-Rex's head, she stared at him. The way she was staring at Dempsey was as if she was staring into his soul. She lowed as he looked into her eyes. Dempsey was drawn into her eyes, staring at her as if she was looking through to his soul. The stare lasted for three minutes long. Dempsey then snapped out of it and closed his eyes, aiming his weapon at her. The baby T-Rex then closed her eyes and prepared for the worse. Dempsey had his finger inches away from the trigger on the M240 machine gun, almost as if he was ready to shoot. But he then lowered his weapon and slung it over his right shoulder.

"Ah…. I can't kill you… it's not like you tried to kill me or anything. You were just hungry and I'm sure you could've eaten me, but you didn't." Dempsey said while looking at the baby Tyrannosaurus. She then opened her eyes to see that Dempsey didn't shoot her and she purred as she looked up at him. But, she was still in pain from the wound in her leg. The baby T-Rex tried to get up but the pain in her leg was very hurtful.

"Hold on, you little T-Rex. Don't try to move." Dempsey said. He then tried helping the T-Rex onto her feet, but the baby continued to cry out whenever she tried to walk.

"OKAY! OKAY! Shhh! Shush, you little shit. Okay…" Dempsey whispered. He knew that trying to make her stand on her wounded leg was no good. He then grabbed her whole body and picked her up. She cried a lot less loudly and less frequently as he carried her. She wasn't very heavy. The baby Tyrannosaur was like about two times Dempsey's weight, but he carried her like she was nothing. He then put her down for a second to check out her leg. There was a small but deep wound in it like a bullet wound. Dempsey then quickly realized how it could've happened. He remembered when he had opened fire on the baby when it scared him. Dempsey's bullet hit the baby T-Rex in her leg.

"Hmm, oh boy. I'm sorry that I did this to you. But don't worry. I'll get this bullet out." Dempsey said rubbing her head. He tried to reach in and pull it out of her leg but she cried so loud that it echoed through area.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Dempsey said getting the little baby Tyrannosaur to hush. This wasn't going to work. The baby was crying too loudly for Dempsey to get the bullet out. He then got an idea to muzzle the baby so she would not attract other predators. Dempsey then pulled off his belt and knuckled it tightly around the baby's mouth. Her crying was soon silenced into a small whining and painful lowing.

"Now to get that bullet out." Dempsey said holding her leg down and rubbing it. He then looked for something he could use as a tourniquet. He used a few thin leaves that were near him and tied them around the baby's leg to stop the blood loss. Dempsey then reached into his Marine outfit, looking for any tools he could use to get the bullet out. He found some medical tweezers and made sure they were still working. They were silver and small enough to get the bullet out. Dempsey slowly put the tweezers into the small wound, being careful not to pierce any more flesh.

"Ugh, Richtofen. Just when I need your expertise the most, you go and turn fucking evil on us… Shitballs." Dempsey said, maneuvering the tweezers around in the wound.

"Let's see. Flesh. Flesh. Bone! Man this is hard…." Dempsey said while using the tweezers. He then managed to hit something hard in the baby T-Rex's wound.

"The bullet!" Dempsey said. The bullet wasn't lodged into any bones but it was really deep in the flesh. Dempsey slowly grabbed the bullet with his tweezers and began to pull it out slowly. The baby T-Rex lowed loudly in pain as the bullet was removed. Dempsey then pulled out the bullet completely and rubbed the baby's blood off of it and off of her wound. He then managed to find some white bandages in his outfit and got them prepared to wrap them around the baby's thigh. But first, Dempsey had to clean her wound.

"How am I going to clean your wound?" Dempsey said. He then remembered he had gotten two more bottles in case he or anyone else needed them. Dempsey then poured some on the baby T-Rex's wound and began to wipe her would out. But as he could see to his amazement, the Juggernog was healing her wound entirely.

"Well will you look at that?! Juggernog also heals your wounds! I thank you Jugga-Girl, and the baby T-Rex thanks you too." Dempsey joked. He then un-muzzled the baby T-Rex and rubbed her head. She then stood up to see if she was okay. It began to walk around looking, not feeling any pain. She then looked to Dempsey and snarled at him.

"Hey…hey….I just saved you doesn't that count for anything?!" Dempsey said. He backed away slowly as the baby Tyrannosaur walked towards him. She then jumped on him and licked him all over.

"Ha! HAHAHAHA! STOP THAT! IT TICKLES!" Dempsey said as the Tyrannosaur licked him. It seems like she was saying "thank you" to Dempsey. The baby Tyrannosaur's stomach then suddenly growled. Even though she had eaten some of the Roasted Raptor that Samantha had made, she was still very hungry. Such is the life of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Hmm. Hungry, huh? Well don't look at me, I don't have any food." Dempsey said as he leaned against a switch on a tree. The switch had activated a large trapdoor in the ground to come up with a large pink squealing pig. It was a Pig Dispenser and it cost about 2300 points. Primarily, it was used to feed the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"What is a pig doing all the way out—oh, wait…never mind." Dempsey said seeing the goat.

The baby T-Rex then saw the pig and chased after it hungrily. She jumped on the pig and began biting its neck. The pig squealed loudly as the Tyrannosaur bit her. The baby Tyrannosaur then bit the pig's neck deeply and ripped out its jugular, leaving the pig to squeal loudly until her death. The sound of the pig's jugular being ripped out was similar to that of a whale's bones being crushed apart under water by a shark. The area, which the baby Tyrannosaur ripped out the pig's jugular, had begun to squirt blood out all over the ground. The baby Tyrannosaur's mouth and teeth were dripping with blood and in her mouth was the pig's jugular. By the time she grew up, this baby Tyrannosaur would become an even more ferocious predator. As ruthless as she was, she was still just a baby. The baby Tyrannosaur swallowed the jugular of the pig and continued eating. Dempsey then sat down watching the baby Tyrannosaur eat the pig.

"Well, you've got your breakfast. Now I need mine. Hmm, oh wait, I got just the thing." Dempsey said. He then ran off to get one of the Troodon corpses. The baby T-Rex then followed Dempsey, carrying the pig in her mouth. As Dempsey went back to where he killed the Troodon, he immediately ducked back to the bushes and the baby T-Rex continued eating when she caught up with Dempsey. The reason Dempsey was still in the bushes was because there was something else eating the Troodon: a Megaraptor. This one was different from the one that fought the Spinosaurus. It was a male and it was dark-green all over with a yellow underbelly. It also had green eyes and brown patches on its feet. It happened have eaten almost half of the Troodon that Dempsey had killed. The Megaraptor then snapped up another Troodon and swallowed it like an eagle, bobbing his head backwards to swallow the Troodon. He then grabbed another Troodon and swallowed it.

"Man…you dinosaurs make Nikolai look like he's in a crash diet… minus the vodka." Dempsey said when he was petting the baby T-Rex. They continued to watch the large male Megaraptor feast on the Troodon corpses. Just as the Megaraptor was about to pick up another Troodon, it smelled something else. The Megaraptor then turned in the direction of where Dempsey and the baby Tyrannosaur were hiding. He then roared loudly, smelling the dead pig that the baby Tyrannosaur was eating. The Megaraptor then snapped at Dempsey and the baby T-Rex. Both Dempsey and the baby T-Rex jumped fro the Megaraptor's snapping jaws. The baby, though small, felt like she could take on this Megaraptor.

"No, you little lizard! YOU WON'T LAST AGAINST THAT MEGARAPTOR!" Dempsey yelled frantically. The baby Tyrannosaur jumped around and around the Megaraptor, frustrating it. The Megaraptor continuously snapped at the baby Tyrannosaur, but couldn't catch it. When the Megaraptor snapped at the Tyrannosaur again, he got his head stuck in-between two trees. The baby Tyrannosaur then jumped at the Megaraptor and bit it in the right eye. The Megaraptor screeched in pain as the baby Tyrannosaur's teeth pierced its right eye deeply.

"Well done, you little dinosaur! Now's the chance!" Dempsey said. He then pulled out his Magma Cannon DG-3000 and waited for it to charge. The Megaraptor had managed to thrash the Tyrannosaur off of him, but his eye was out of commission. It was bleeding all over the ground and the Megaraptor couldn't see clearly with just one eye. At the time, Dempsey finally got the Magma Cannon DG-3000 charged up and aimed for the Megaraptor. The Megaraptor couldn't stop moving because of the loss of its right eye.

Suddenly, a loud sound like a smoke grenade went off. Dempsey and the baby Tyrannosaur then saw a small smoke grenade come out of nowhere. It was letting out indigo blue-colored smoke that sprayed everywhere. The Megaraptor was just about to snap at Dempsey, but then it got a big whiff of the smoke. It then began to move woozily side to side from the smoke. The Megaraptor's roars began to sound like it was getting tired. The same thing seemed to be happening to Dempsey and the baby Tyrannosaurus.

"Whoa….What's going on?…I'm getting sleepy…good-night Mommy.." Dempsey said woozily. He then fell to the ground, falling asleep. The last image that he saw before he fell asleep was some figure in the smoke carrying an M16A1 assault rifle coming for him. Dempsey then closed his eyes, falling asleep. The person he saw was the masked female soldier. Around her neck was a 5.56x45 mm bullet and dog tags on around her neck laid flat on her size "G" breasts.

"Alright… no more waiting, Dempsey. I need to be sure I know that you are who you seem to be. And I'll bring along your little pet as well, too." The woman said. She then picked up Dempsey along with the baby Tyrannosaurus and quickly turned on her cloaking device and ran as fast as she could away from the sleeping Megaraptor.

About two hours later, Dempsey woke up and found himself in a chair in one of Jurassic Park's emergency bunkers. He then tried to get up, but he found that his right hand was cuffed to the chair. Dempsey continued to try to get up but could not break the cuffs.

"Don't bother trying to get up…those cuffs are made of silver." The female masked soldier said with her voice changer. Dempsey then saw her appear into the light that was shining above him. She was about 5'7'' tall and her hips were about 38 inches around. Her body was a Coke bottle sort of shape. Her eyes were bright sky blue and her hair was blonde. It was in a small bun in the back, but the rest of her hair hung down from the sides of her head. As Dempsey looked at her, she drew a Colt Python pistol. She had it aimed at his head and clicked the piston on it.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Dempsey yelled.

"If it's all the same to you, Mr. Dempsey, I'LL ask the questions around here. And each time you lie to me, I'll shoot a bullet near you. And when I get down the last bullet and you lie to me again, you die. Is that clear?" She said. Dempsey didn't answer. The woman then shot a bullet in the air to get a response out of him.

"IS THAT CLEAR?!" The woman forcefully said.

"….Yes….." Dempsey said, slightly threatened but willing to comply.

"Good. Now for question one. What is your full name?"

"Tank Dempsey."

"Where were you born?"

"..."

"WHERE WERE YOU BORN?!" The girl said demanding an answer.

"I'm trying to remember….Queens! Queens, New York!" Dempsey said frantically

"Okay. What is your favorite World War 2 weapon?"

"The Browning Automatic Rifle also known as the BAR."

"Good. What war did you fight in and what theater?"

"World War 2. Pacific Theater."

"What was the day that you were supposed to be relieved of duty?"

"September 10th….19….19….45."

"Okay…final question….what was the name of your ex-wife and your only child?"

"Ex-wife….I don't remember…Something with an 'M'….Marjorie? No….Margaret….Margaret Stewart! And only child…..started with an 'S'….Stacey….No! DAMMIT! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY OWN CHILD'S NAME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, RICHTOFEN?!" Dempsey said. He was about to lose hope, but then he looked up at the female masked soldier's dog-tags and saw a name on them. He then got an image of a little girl in his head flashing again and again. The image hurt his head, making it pound like a drum. Dempsey then finally remembered his child's name.

"Sara! Sara Melissa Dempsey!" Dempsey yelled in realization. The girl then clicked the piston on the back of her Colt Python and aimed at Dempsey's head. Dempsey braced for the worst. Then a gunshot went off. Dempsey flinched but he slowly opened his eyes to see he was still alive. He then moved his right arm to see that the silver handcuffs were off. He then saw the girl coming back into the light, holding Dempsey's friend, the baby Tyrannosaur. She immediately jumped to Dempsey and licked him. He laughed but then looked up to the woman in a bit of frustration.

"Okay! NO MORE GAMES! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Dempsey said pointing at her.

"I finally found out the truth about you….you ARE still alive…" The woman said almost somberly. She then turned off her voice changer and then loosened her mask. She then holstered her pistol.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Dempsey demanded.

"You used to call me "Dandelion"….but you know me by another name." She said.

"I know you?" Dempsey said sounding a bit calm. The woman then pulled off her mask. She was very beautiful with pink lips and shining sky blue eyes with tears in them.

"It's me, Dad….It's Sara…" She said, sounding somewhat sad. Dempsey then gasped and moved backwards, shocked and surprised at what he just heard and whom he was seeing. Dempsey had fell back in his chair, holding his head in amazement. For the first time in years, he was seeing his daughter…

To Be Continued…

Cue Round End Music


	6. Round 6 Enter Sara Melissa Dempsey

Nazi Zombies Extinction

Chapter 6

Enter Sara Melissa Dempsey

What a long and strange trip it has been, true believers! To think that our heroes had been in 1945 and 1969 fighting zombies, only to be time-warped into 1993 in a theme park riddled with dinosaurs. They have been stalked by Velociraptors, nearly tripped up by Troodons, and chased by Tyrannosaurus! Now they are all separated due to falling off of a cliff from the Tyrannosaur's perceived territory. After a small and somewhat frightful meeting of the two species, Dempsey befriended the young female Tyrannosaur. It was the daughter of the one that chased Dempsey, Takeo, Samantha, and Nikolai off the cliff. After that and Dempsey befriending the young Tyrannosaur, Dempsey was soon faced with a new challenge: his past. In the midst of all the prehistoric chaos happening in Jurassic Park, a woman wearing a mask over her face was stalking the Raptor-fighting group. She also sported a personal cloaking device, a voice changer, and an M16A1 assault rifle. Now here comes the punch line about this mysterious female soldier. After asking Dempsey a series of personal questions, she finally revealed herself to be Dempsey's now-19 year old daughter! Enter: Sara Melissa Dempsey!

It seemed like Tank Dempsey was going to pass out. He couldn't believe what was happening to him right now. His palms and face were sweating large bullets. Dempsey held his head in great disbelief as he sat down on the chair he was once cuffed to. He just could not fathom how much shock this event caused him. For the first time in decades, he was finally seeing Sara Melissa Dempsey, his dear daughter.

Of course, this Sara Dempsey was a lot older than five years old, but still very young. She looked to be about nineteen years old. Sara's skin had a rather light complexion. Her hair was blonde like her dear old father's, only a lot shinier when under fluorescent lights and sunlight. Sara's eyes were a bright shade of cobalt blue anyone would ever see. Her hands were rather medium-sized, but strong enough to hold an M16A1 assault rifle or any other weapon. Sara also had a bit of muscle on her arms and her shoulders were strong as well. She also had size "D" breasts, which were rather noticeable. Sara wore a blue United States Navy combat uniform. It was blue with tactical gear, like smoke grenades and bandoliers, on her belt. She also sported a vest on her upper half of her body. Her large breasts were still very noticeable, despite the vest. Sara also wore a 5.56x45 NATO bullet around her neck, which was connected by a golden chain. She also had dog tags around her neck. On her lower half of her body, Sara's hips were very curvy, as were her thighs. Her hips were a good thirty-one inches around and just as curvy as the rest of her. Sara's butt was round and semi-thick, but rather firm. Despite her appearance, Sara was very sad and upset on the inside. After all this time thinking that Tank Dempsey, her own father, was dead, she finally finds him very well and alive. A multitude of emotions rushed in her head as she and her father exchanged stares. Emotions like relief, surprise, anger, and sadness. Tank then began to approach his daughter slowly, trying to talk to her. The baby Tyrannosaur just stood by and watched.

"Honey…dandelion?...I am so sor-" Tank began to say. Before he could finish, Sara quickly socked her father in the nose as he approached her. She socked him in the nose so hard that Dempsey flew back into his chair groaning painfully. The impact of Sara's punch was so hard that Tank nearly lost his Jugger-Nog perk. Tank held his nose in pain and groaned loudly. The baby Tyrannosaur ran near Dempsey and began to lick his nose.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sara yelled. She was locked in a defensive state of rage and pain. She then slumped to the ground crying a river of tears. Sara's sobs were heavy and heart felt. Her cobalt blue eyes were filled with salty water. Sara held her hands over her eyes but the tears continued to fall between her fingers.

"Sara…I—" Tank began to say again. She quickly looked at him with angry eyes filled with tears.

"YOU WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?!" Sara demanded. Her voice was in tone of pain and rage as she talked. Tank had a shameful look on his face. He was absolutely downtrodden. Tank looked down at the ground as he held his bleeding nose.

"I'm so…. ever so…. sorry for not coming home. Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to see you again." Tank said in a nasal voice. He was pinching his nose as he talked. Sara then slowly began to stop sobbing but still cried. When Tank tried to approach her, Sara swiped at him and pushed him away. She then breathed in slowly through her nose and stood up.

"Then why didn't you come back?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME?!" Sara yelled again.

"On the day I was going to come home, I was called for another assignment. It was supposed to be quick…. But I just can't remember what it was I was supposed to do." Tank said. After he said that, his head was throbbing in pain. Tank groaned as he saw flashing visions of an old run down building. It looked like it was condemned. Tank also saw a dentist's chair and heard screaming.

"Well what did you have to do, Dad? What did they make you do?!" Sara yelled.

"STOP YELLING AT ME! I DON'T REMEMBER!" Tank yelled back. He really was trying his best to remember, but his long-term memory was nearly shot to Hell. Tank could remember most long-term memory things like his own name, where he was born, and his favorite weapons and such. Although as far as family members, past events, and people that Tank has met in his past, he struggled to remember. Tank's head hurt even more than his nose now. Although, Tank's nose had already begun to heal, thanks to his Juggernog. The baby Tyrannosaur growled at Sara, being protective of Tank. She would attack Sara should she have punched Tank again. Tank then petted the baby Tyrannosaur on the head to calm her down. The baby Tyrannosaur then growled affectionately as Tank petted her. Sara then tried to calm down herself as well and paced back and forth.

"Okay…. How can you not remember? Did you lose your memory during the mission you were on?" Sara said calmly. She then began to sit down next to her father, but the baby Tyrannosaur growled at her. Tank then rubbed her on the head.

"It's alright, little guy… I think she's calm now." Tank said. His nose had fully healed and the blood was gone from it. Sara then sat down in front of her father after taking off her M16A1 assault rifle. Tank then saw the M16A1 and smiled a bit.

"So tell me…. Where have you been all this time, Dad? After Mom and I got the letter from Western Union saying you had gone M.I.A. for the past six weeks, we feared the worst." Sara told her father. Her eyes were not watery anymore and she seemed a lot calmer. Tank's eyes widened the minute she finished her sentence. He was rather surprised to hear from his daughter that everyone thought he was dead. Tank then touched his chest where his heart was and felt something around his neck. It was the golden locket that Sara had put around his neck as he slept, but he never noticed. Tank then looked at the locket, opening it up. The locket had a watch clock in it on the left side that was still ticking. The right side had a picture of Sara at five years old. Tank then got an image in his head of himself and his daughter. He was wearing his Marine uniform and his helmet. Sara was about five years old and she ran to Tank in his vision.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sara said, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Dandelion. How are you?" Tank said holding her in his arms.

"Mommy and I made you something for when you go to fight the bad guys?" Sara said.

"Really? What is it?" Tank asked. Sara then pulled out this golden locket with her picture in it and a watch clock on the left.

"It's beautiful, honey. I'll always keep it close to me. Even when I fight the bad guys." Tank said.

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Really." Tank asked. Sara then hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Dad."

"I'll miss you even more…Dandelion." Tank said petting her head.

Tank then snapped out of his vision and looked at the locket. He then looked at Sara and she looked back at him.

"If I had this the whole time, how did you find it?" Tank asked, holding the locket in his hands.

"Well…I'll tell you, but I hope you and your pet dinosaur there are in for a long story. By the way, how did you find her?" Sara said. The Tyrannosaur then began sniffing her and then went back to Tank, licking his hand.

"Her? Oh the Tyrannosaur. Well, we were taking a slight detour through its mother's territory. My friends and I were being stalked by Velociraptors and we fought back. Just when there were two Velociraptors left, the T-Rex roared so loudly that it scared them off. After that, we decided to make camp that last night. One of the soldiers had a flamethrower and cooked one of the Raptors. We began eating it, too."

"Eww! You ate one of them?" Sara said disgustedly.

"We cooked it first. When we were attacked, my friend Samantha was the one with the M2 Flamethrower. After she cooked one of them, we ate it. Surprisingly, it tasted like chicken. Before going to sleep, we put another one over the fire we had made. It was going to be our breakfast. But while we sleeping, this little reptile here came along and snatched it from the fire. He must've been hungry. When I woke up, it scared the hell out of me and I shot at it because I thought it was another Raptor." Dempsey said.

"You SHOT this poor thing?! DAAD!" Sara said hugging the baby Tyrannosaur.

" I didn't know what it was! I thought it was another Raptor!" Tank said. "Besides, I found it again after being chased by its dear old Ma. It was wounded from the shot I gave it. To my surprise, only one bullet went in out of the twenty shots I fired. At first, I thought I was going to have to kill it again when I found her. I highly considered shooting her... but I didn't have the heart to do it. Instead, I managed to remove the bullet out of the little fucker's foot and heal him back up. He then started following me all over like a little dog." Tank said. The baby Tyrannosaur then walked over to tank and growled affectionately while rubbing her head against his chest. After hearing this, Sara smiled and hugged her father.

"That's my daddy!" Sara said. She shed a few tears after hugging him and moved away. Tank wasn't surprised. His daughter thought he was dead this whole time and now that he is back, she didn't know how to feel.

"But I still don't understand…where were you all this time if you're not dead?" Sara asked. Tank tried his hardest to remember where he was on September 10th 1945, but he just could not remember. His long-term memory was completely blocked by something. As hard as he tried, Tank just could not remember.

"I wish I could tell you…but for some reason I just cannot remember right now." Tank said to his dear daughter. Sara looked at him and then looked at his clothes.

"You look like you got your ass handed to you, Dad." Sara said.

"HEY!" Tank said.

"Just saying." Sara said.

"Well you would look this way too if you fought swarms of undead freakbags, my sweet."

"Wait! Did you say undead?" Sara asked. She had one eyebrow raised when he said that.

"Yes I did." Tank said, "You seem surprised, Dandelion."

"Well…I wasn't expecting you to say that because I was fighting undead, too." Sara said with a surprised look. They both exchanged looks of raised eyebrows and widened eyes. This didn't make any sense to Dempsey, though.

"Then how could you have been fighting zombies? I've been fighting them since the end of World War 2!" Tank exclaimed.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you! I managed to find the gold locket in some German sanatorium. It was somewhere in Breslau. There were undead zombies EVERYWHERE. All of them wearing Waffen-SS uniforms." Sara said to her father. Tank's head throbbed a little after she mentioned the Wittenau Sanatorium. He then got an image of the old building again.

"How is it possible that you were there, too?" Tank said.

"Well ever since I joined the Navy, the U.S. has been creating new technology to move forward. We've made VCRs, robots, computers, cell phones...even ways of traveling back through time." Sara said. Tank was rather astonished to hear about this new stuff happening.

"My little girl's in the Navy…. I'm so proud." Tank said while beginning to tear up a little bit. He wiped his tear away and sniffed.

"Yea. I guess I wanted to live up to the Dempsey name." Sara said smiling a bit. Tank's smile widened brightly. Though his daughter's smile soon faded as she looked to the ground. She was still a bit conflicted about seeing her father after a long time of thinking he was dead. Tank could see this somewhat bothered her.

"Now, now. Tell me what's wrong." Tank said holding her hand. Sara said nothing.

"Please tell me." Dempsey said.

"It's like you're back from the dead...you don't know how much this will mean to everyone…but what it means to me…" Sara said sadly. She began to start blubbering and sobbing a bit. Sara then hugged her father tightly, crying into his chest.

"I know this must not be easy…seeing your father after almost a lifetime of being thinking I was dead…" Tank said. He held his daughter tightly as she cried.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Sara yelled. She then punched him in the stomach. Tank yelled and coughed. He knew that he deserved his daughter's cursing and that punch to the stomach. Despite it all, she cried into his chest and managed to quiet down a little more.

"Where did you go? Where were you this whole time?" Sara said while crying. She knew her father wouldn't lie to her, but Sara still wished to know. She then sniffed and looked at him.

"I wish I could remember…but I just can't. I'm trying but I just can't seem to remember." Tank said. She then examined his fore head and rubbed it. Sara then felt a bit of a deep crack in her dear father's skull. It felt like it was in a zigzag pattern, going almost all the way to the center of his skull. She then began to suspect that that her father is suffering an almost severe case of amnesia.

"Dad…do you remember where you were exactly on September 10th 1945?" Sara said examining his head.

"Well after combat…I remember I got called on a special assignment. I was to rescue someone named Peter McKay. He was an OSS spy for the U.S. Other than that, I can't seem to remember. Why?" Tank said.

"I'm beginning to suspect that you are suffering amnesia. You've got a crack in your skull that runs past your hairline." Sara said. Tank then began to feel it for himself and felt it.

"Yea…I keep having these images of this old place. It always hurts there whenever I think about—AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Tank said. It then began to hurt as he saw the image of the old building again. Sara began looking at her dad with concern and held his hand. Tank grabbed his head as it hurt him to think about the place. The baby Tyrannosaur woke up to hear Tank yelling in pain. She quickly got up and chirped loudly in concern. To the baby Tyrannosaur, Tank was like her father she never knew.

"Dad! DAD! Calm down. Stop thinking about it." Sara said while holding her father's hand tightly. He then managed to stop thinking about it and the pain in his head faded. The baby Tyrannosaur began to calm down herself and growled affectionately. She then saw a rat running around in near the chair Tank was sitting in and chased after it.

"Hmm…I think we ought to have my friend take a look at that. Once we get back home to America." Sara said.

"By the way, has America changed much over the years?" Tank said.

"Well yea. Aside from the new technology and music, America is very much the same as it always was. Parts of New York are still rough and the city almost never sleeps." Sara said.

"Ahhh…good old New York…" Tank said in a relaxed manner. Sara giggled a little bit as he said that. She then noticed the baby Tyrannosaur chasing the rat. The baby Tyrannosaur then finally caught it and ate it.

"Eww…so what are you going to do about him?" Sara said as she witnessed the baby Tyrannosaur eating the rat. The baby then came over to Dempsey and Sara.

"Hmm…I don't know. Give him back to his Mom, I guess. If she's looking for him, that is." Dempsey said. The baby Tyrannosaur then looked at Sara and began to sniff her again.

"Actually, now that I look at its eyes…I think he is a she, Dad." Sara said as she rubbed the baby Tyrannosaur's head. Her eyes were green and full of curiosity.

"Naaaah… really?" Tank said. He then looked at the baby again. The baby Tyrannosaur then growled affectionately and licked Tank on the face.

"Yep. We'll need to keep her safe until her mother starts looking for her. But what should we call her?" Sara asked.

"Hmm…how about Margaret?" Tank said.

"Really?...Margaret? Dad, she's a baby Tyrannosaur. I saw her with you fighting that big dinosaur. One day's she's going to become a great predator! She needs a tough—"

"Kick-ass name!" Tank said with Sara simultaneously. They laughed a little and smiled at each other.

"Okay, so we need a cool, tough, and kick-ass name. She's a fighting dinosaur. Hmm, how about Cassandra?" Sara asked.

"Naaah…reminds me of one of your Mom's old friends. How about Ivy?" Tank said.

"Hmm…too tough. She's still going to grow up to be a big but beautiful Tyrannosaurus. Hmm…this is hard. Was it this hard to name me Sara when I was this young?" Sara asked. She then ran her hand through her blonde hair hanging on the sides.

"Eh…it was. Your Mom and I went back and forth trying to name you. She wanted to name you something sweet like Melinda." Tank said. Both of them shuddered disgustedly at the thought. "Luckily, I had the privilege of calling you Sara."

"Thank God." Sara said comically. They both laughed and then petted the baby Tyrannosaur. "Where did the Melissa come from?"

"Your Mom thought of that." Tank said comically in return. "Hmm, that gives me an idea. How about we name her… Sasha?"

"Kick-ass name… and also beautiful. What do you think?" Sara asked the baby Tyrannosaur as she petted it. The baby Tyrannosaur then licked her and roared.

"Sasha, it is! Anyway, how is it that you look so young, Dad? You look just like the day you left home." Sara said looking at him. Sasha looked at him, too.

"Well, time-traveling will do that to you. You can go through the years and never change a bit." Tank chuckled. Sara laughed a little at her father's comment.

"By the way, what rank are you in the Navy?" Tank asked curiously.

"Lieutenant. Junior Grade. Earned the rank by saving my commanding officer. " Sara said. She then opened her backpack and went into a back room in the bunker. "I'll be right out. I just need to change out of these."

"Okay, take your time." Tank said. "Man…my daughter has some fucking melons on her. Wonder if she got that from her dear mom."

"Hey, I heard that!" Sara yelled.

"Sorry…" Tank said. He then began looking at her M16A1 assault rifle. This time, it had an under-slung attachment. It looked like a grenade launcher, but there was something looked odd about it. It had a device inside of it like a hook that rock climbers would use. It was two-pronged on each individual side of the hook.

"I see you favor the M16! I happen to have used one a lot when fighting zombies!" Dempsey said while his daughter was changing. He then picked up the M16A1 and examined it.

"Yea! That one was the first weapon I ever used. But I did add a little something with the help of my friend Indigo back home. She and I had been friends since high school. She was always making and inventing things. " Sara said while she changed. Sasha watched as Tank played around with the M16A1. He then accidentally fired the attachment on the rifle. It was a grappling hook that fired out and grabbed Sasha. The young Tyrannosaur ran around frantically trying to get it off and Dempsey was comically being dragged across the floor as she ran around.

"WHOAAA, SASHA! STOP, YOU CRAZY LIZARD!" Tank yelled as Sasha dragged him across the floor of the bunker. Meanwhile, Sara came out after changing into her fresh Navy working uniform and vest. Her breasts were still noticeable with the vest on. Sara had her hands on her hips, shaking her head and watching the two run around like characters on a Saturday Morning Cartoon.

"Dad?" Sara asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Tank said.

"Did you touch my gun?" Sara asked in a motherly way.

"No." Tank said. Sara then gave him the same right eyebrow raise that Sara's Mom used on Dempsey at times.

"AAAH! Okay! I did it! Just stop looking at me like that!" Tank said frightfully. He hated it when Sara's Mom did that to him back when they were married. It was even worse when Sara did it. The whites of her eye shined greatly whenever she raised her eyebrow up. Sara then walked over to Tank and took her M16A1 back and pressed the trigger on the hook attachment to make it let go of Sasha. The hook let go of the baby Tyrannosaur and zipped right back into the attachment. Sara then pushed the hook back in the attachment, hearing the click as it went back in.

"It's a grappling hook attachment. Whenever I need to get to someplace high, I use it to get there." Sara said to Tank.

"You made it?" Tank said.

"Well I helped. My scientist and best friend Melissa had the idea when I was fighting rebels in the mountains in Saudi Arabia. It came in handy a few times. I call it my M16 Skyhook." Sara said.

"Wow…. cool. I'll need to try it sometime." Tank said.

"Get your own, Dad." Sara said. They both then laughed for a bit. "Though seriously. MAYBE I'll let you use it. Maybe."

"Cool." Tank said. He then saw his daughter's large "G"-sized breasts.

"Okay, I need to ask. How did you get THOSE?!" Tank said, asking about her breasts.

"Around when I was sixteen years old, they started growing in and they hurt like Hell. After that, they began to grow and I started wearing "G" cup bras. Sometimes I wish I didn't have them. Back in high school, all the jocks wanted me for them. Such idiots." Sara said playing with them for a moment.

"Oooooh… if I was there, I'd kick every last one of their asses!" Tank said angrily.

"I'm sure you would've, too." Sara said condescendingly. Sasha then came over to Sara's side and rubbed her head against Sara's thigh. Dempsey watched and smiled a bit as Sara rubbed the baby Tyrannosaur's head.

"So…..does my little girl have special someone in her life?" Tank said.

"DAAAD!" Sara said.

"Come on tell me." Tank said.

"Well…. there isn't anyone. At least for now, there isn't anyone. A few of the male officers have made passes at me, but none of them really…caught my interest." Sara said while reloading her M16A1.

"Awww… well, you're going to find someone. You're a very beautiful young woman and every bit the kick-ass Dempsey I ever was." Tank said. His words touched the heart of his daughter Sara and she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks….. Dad." Sara said. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"It's the truth. I just said it." Tank said smiling widely.

"By the way, what did you do with my weapons?" Tank asked.

"Oh, they're right here. But that M240 was not really your style. I saw you fighting the Troodon near the Tyrannosaurus Enclosure. Those things hunt in packs larger than the Raptors here in Jurassic Park. You'll need a gun with a larger round that can take them down in one shot." Sara said. She had pulled out a box with the Magma Cannon DG-3000 and an M60 machine gun. Dempsey had a good look at the M60, turning it side to side. It was black all over and had silver iron sights. It had a box magazine on the left side and held one hundred chain bullets in it. The bullets were rather huge and they looked like armor-piercing rounds.

"Wow…. she's a beauty….I think I'm in love." Tank said as he caressed the M60 all the way from the barrel to the shoulder grip. Sara shook her head and laughed a bit.

"I thought you would. It's an M60 machine gun. It looks a lot like the MG42, doesn't it?" Sara asked. Dempsey looked at it all from every angle.

"It does. Like an MG42 machine gun…. Americanized." Tank said as he examined the M60 machine gun all over. He then slung the Magma Cannon DG-3000 over his right shoulder and held the M60 in his hands. Sasha came and sniffed the gun, curious to

"So…how is it that you never aged, Dad? You're still as young as you used to be." Sara said.

"Aw, thank you. Hehehe. But seriously, it's because of time-travel." Dempsey said.

"How did you time-travel?" Sara asked. The two Dempseys sat down and talked.

"Well it all happened by accident. You see my friends and I were teleporting from this zombie factory called Der Riese. That was where they made the undead Nazis." Tank said.

"So that's where they came from!" Sara said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tank asked.

"Well first tell me this. What happened before you time traveled for the second time?" Sara asked.

"Well, the day I was supposed to go home, I got a new assignment to save someone. I think he was an OSS Spy. I forget the fucker's name, but we had to save him. All I can remember was my retrieval squad being attacked by zombies. They had Nazi uniforms on. Some of them looked like they had stitches in their head. Like all of the others, their eyes glowed and they could only speak one or two words….why do you ask? You already know what happened." Tank said.

"Well, Dad… under normal circumstances, I would think you were bullshitting me. But I believe you because I've seen them, too." Sara said.

"What?! HOW?!" Tank said surprisingly.

"Well we haven't had any contact with Germany or any other eastern country for over two decades. They've gone dark. And also, my friend Indigo was helping me…. try to find you." Sara said. Sasha then came near Sara and licked her hand. Sara then petted the baby Tyrannosaur on her head. Tank looked rather confused when he got his daughter's answer.

"How?" Tank asked in a puzzled tone.

"Well, believe it or not, Indigo had managed to put together a machine that picks up time anomalies and also her own time-travel device." Sara said.

"Really? How'd you manage to do that?" Tank said.

"Well, I remembered the day you were supposed to come home like it was yesterday. After that day, I constantly wondered what could have happened to you that you didn't come home. Soon enough after high school, much to Mom's chagrin, I went on to be a U.S. Navy Officer. A part of me wanted to keep your memory alive…. that is if you were even dead. Indigo became my advisor for missions as well as my best friend. She often told me about stuff that she worked on that the U.S. armed forces never knew about. One of her inventions was this time-travel device that looks like a watch I have on my right wrist." Sara said while pointing to it. It looked like a regular digital watch with green digital clock numbers. When Dempsey looked at it, the watch had the numbers 19 on one side of the colon and 93 on the other side. Sasha came up and sniffed the watch.

"Wow…. what a decade this is. Bringing dinosaurs back from extinction, electric fences, digital watches…. What's next? Phones you can take anywhere with you?" Tank said.

"I know…so much new technology. Anyway, let's get back to the story. I managed to try and find you because of Indigo. Not only did she make this time-travel watch, but she also made a machine that picks up time anomalies." Sara said. Her father looked rather confused.

"That means like time portals opening up or any kind of thing weird happening in time." Sara explained.

"Ohhhh…I get it now…..I think." Tank said.

"Yup. It can also pick up specific temporal time signatures. Indigo says that everyone in the world has a certain temporal time signature. It's something like DNA: everyone's is different. Even if someone were dead, Indigo's machine would pick up the person's temporal time signature. She just needs to type in the person's date of birth or the year where that person was and she'll find where they are at any point in time. In your case, you moved fast-forward through time twice. I tried to keep up with you as best I can. When I managed to time-travel back to September 10th, 1945, I was time-warped into a run-down asylum near Breslau, Germany. The place looked abandoned and certain windows were boarded up. It wasn't until after I found the locket I gave you that I heard a loud groaning noise. Then, a gray maggot-ridden hand came out of a wall. I moved away from the wall as whatever it was came out. It was a zombie, like you said. It was dressed in a Nazi uniform. It was rotting and decomposing all over and it was grey with glowing yellow eyes. It was almost like a skeleton. Thankfully, I had a lot of ammo for my M16A1. Eight magazines of ammo, to be exact. There were more zombies behind this one too, all wearing the same Nazi uniforms. They were everywhere I turned. They were coming through walls, the ground, windows…. They were coming from everywhere. I had managed to kill about nineteen of them, but they just kept coming for me. I burned through bullet after bullet, sending them back into their graves. No matter how many I killed, they just kept coming. But it was only after I killed most of them that I found the locket I made for you. Indigo then picked up your temporal time signature again, somewhere in Japan. But first, I loaded up on ammo again after fighting those zombies. So after I loaded up on ammo, I was time-warped to a swamp in Japan. There were zombies there and the windows in some of the places were boarded up just like the asylum. And get this: they know kung-fu."

"I always thought those maggot-sacks back at Shi No Numa knew kung-fu! I knew it!" Tank said while checking the bullets in his M60 machine gun.

"Is that what the place was called?" Sara asked.

"Yea. Did you find the big glowing red rock near the storage hut?" Tank asked. Sasha was still exploring the emergency bunker, sniffing out anything that looked interesting.

"Yea, was that a meteor? Is that what brought those zombies?" Sara asked.

"I fucking bet it was. It's made of an element called 115, which brought the undead fucks back to life in the first place." Tank said angrily.

"Yea…this is all way too weird. Anyway, Indigo managed to pick up your time signature again at a factory called Der Riese. The place looked abandoned and it looked like it was where the zombies first came from. They were a lot more aggressive than the others and traveled in larger hordes. I even saw the large machines in the factory. There was also a large machine there that said 'Pack-A-Punch' on it."

"Ahh…the Pack-A-Punch Machine…I wonder where it is on this crazy map." Tank said.

"What does it do?" Sara asked.

"You'll see soon, dearest daughter o' mine." Tank said while patting Sara's head. Sasha had begun to lick Dempsey on the face and it tickled him.

"Well anyway, I followed your time signature from the 40's to the 60's. All the way up till now, I had been looking everywhere for you. It's still a surprise to know you're still alive, Dad." Sara said. Her face seemed to turn into a long one again as she thought about it.

"So let me get this straight. You mean after we time-traveled again, the Earth wasn't destroyed?"

"The Earth was destroyed? Dad, it was never destroyed. I'm still here and so are you." Sara said in puzzlement.

"No, no, you don't understand. But wait, were you on the Moon?" Tank asked.

"Yea. There were zombies everywhere. I almost fucking died because of the airless environment, had I not gotten the Pressurized External Suit." Sara said.

"Well, did you manage to see Earth at all?" Tank asked.

"Yea it was all fiery and looked like it was…oh. You mean that—"

"Well….yes. To stop the ugly freakbags from taking over Earth, we unintentionally destroyed the Earth's atmosphere to stop them."

"So when you guys did that, I was supposed to have been-?"

"Yup."

Sara gulped when she heard this. This time-travel stuff was very confusing to the two Dempseys. However, they were both still very much alive. It was a surprise to the both of them.

"This time-travel business is very confusing. But it all makes sense now. The zombies, the teleporters, the meteor….this was all part of the Nazi's master plan. The Eastern side of Earth is all but infected with zombies." Sara said.

"Wow…a lot changes in years that I haven't been there. New weapons… new technology….dinosaurs coming back to life…. my daughter becoming a U.S. Navy Officer." Tank smiled. Sara smiled back and hugged her dear old father. Sasha joined in and licked them both.

"So what now?" Sara said.

"Hmm, well we were trying to find our way to this Visitor Center to find out how the dinosaurs got here and I'm sure somewhere in this map, we'll have to do a certain Easter egg."

"Easter egg?" Sara said, sounding a bit puzzled.

"You'll see. Anyway, where the hell did you take me?" Tank asked. Sara then pulled out a map of the park that she found under the tables in the bunker.

"One of the park's emergency bunkers, way over here to the Northeast of the Visitor Center. Looks like we'll need to cut through the Dilophosaurus Enclosure. We'll need to be careful, too. The Raptors are loose all over Jurassic Park. Don't want any of those surprising you." Sara said while loading a new magazine into her M16A1 w/ Grappling Hook.

"Who you tellin'? Two of those scaly skin-bags nearly killed Nikolai and Samantha." Tank said when aiming down the sights of his M60 machine gun. Sara could tell her father liked the M60 machine gun by the way he held it.

"Who are Nikolai and Samantha? Oh, your friends you came here with?" Tank said.

"I guess you could call them friends. Nikolai is a bit of a drunk. No, wait scratch that. He's very much a drunk, but it seems he drank up all of his vodka and he's sober…. for now. If you touch his vodka, you'll definitely regret it. Samantha is….well, you'll see later. Takeo is probably my favorite out of them. He's a great samurai and is very serious about fighting zombies. A lot of people think Takeo is boring, but I think he's cool. You have to have that one serious guy to remember what your job is. Plus, Takeo's been taking up what you would call….Americanisms. Probably gets it from me." Tank said.

"You've been with an interesting group of people, haven't you?" Sara asked.

"Interesting is hardly the word I would use." Tank said. He then grabbed his M60 and his Magma Cannon DG-3000. He slung the Magma Cannon DG-3000 over his back and Sasha got up from a nap and went over to the two Dempseys. Sara then got her Colt Python and holstered it and held her M16A1 w/ Grappling Hook.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Dad?" Sara said.

"Yea! Move out!" Dempsey said. As they began to leave the bunker, Sasha saw them moving and slowly followed the two humans. Sara looked back to see the young Tyrannosaur walking slowly behind her and her father and smiled.

"That means you, too, Sasha." Sara said.

"Yea…we'll need your help to get through this map. Now, come on!" Tank said. The baby Tyrannosaur then joined them on the way out. It was still early into the morning and the sun was shining down on the two soldiers and baby Tyrannosaur. The jungle didn't seem to change much and there were probably still predatory dinosaurs prowling around them. The two Dempseys then got a good look at their surroundings and moved out with Sasha following close behind them. Tank looked at his daughter as they walked, feeling rather downhearted for leaving his daughter with the thought of him being dead after all this time. He then went near her as they walked.

"Sara?" Dempsey asked.

"Yea, Dad?" Sara responded. Then, there was a silence between the two.

"…..I'm sorry…..I'm sorry for letting you think I was dead…I'm sorry I was out time-traveling and fighting zombies and not being there for you…" Tank said.

"Stop apologizing, Dad. It's all right. It was out of both of our hands. If anything…I should be apologizing for hitting you, putting a gun to your head, cuffing you to that chair, and using sleep gas on you." Sara said. She then hugged her father again. "All I care about is that you're here now….and I love you."

"All right." Tank said, smiling widely. Sasha then sniffed the air and growled in a low menacing manner towards some bushes. She was bearing her teeth and her eyes were locked onto the bushes.

"Sasha? What's wrong?" Tank said. He and Sara then saw that she was growling at the bushes ahead of them. Suddenly, the bushes began to rustle in front of Tank and Sara. They both aimed their weapons at the bushes ready to fire at whatever was in them. Suddenly, a small dinosaur no bigger than Tank's foot came out of the bushes. It was tiny and green all over. It looked almost like a small slender bird except without feathers. The dinosaur's eyes were black and beady like those that looked like most spider eyes. The small dinosaur began to chirp like a bird as well. It was a high pitch chirp like most small birds, such as robins and finches. Tank and Sara then looked at the small dinosaur and looked at each other.

"That's the smallest dinosaur I've ever seen." Sara said.

"Looks like something that fell off my double bacon cheeseburger. Let's see what this little thing is." Tank said while pulling his DinoPedia and activated the laser pointer on it. The DinoPedia then beeped and showed the holographic image of the dinosaur.

"_Compsognathus longipes. Dinosaur classification: Theropod. Sub-classification: Coelosaurian. Era of existence: Late Jurassic. Name meaning: 'Elegant Jaw'. Compsognathus is the smallest dinosaur in Jurassic Park. Because of their small size, Compsognathus, or Compy for short, are opportunistic predators. While they cannot take down larger dinosaurs, they will scavenge on dead ones when available. They also eat smaller animals like insects and rats. Due to their small stature, Compies often travel in packs. Also given that they are the smallest dinosaurs in Jurassic park, no pens were assigned to the Compies. However, they are allowed to roam the island freely to eat the scraps from trash and any other animals."_

"What is that thing?" Sara asked.

"It's a DinoPedia is what they call it here. It talks about the information about the dinosaurs." Tank said as he put the device away.

Sasha continued to growl at the Compy, almost as if she felt that something was wrong. Sara then looked at the little Tyrannosaur, almost puzzled.

"I don't get it, Sasha. It's just a tiny little—" Sara said until she witnessed Sasha snatch the little Compy in her mouth and kill it by thrashing it by the neck. The baby Tyrannosaur then swallowed the little Compy, bones and all.

"Hmm…guess she just wanted a snack." Tank said. He thought such until Sasha continued to growl and roared loudly. Tank and Sara didn't understand why the baby Tyrannosaur was roaring like this until they began to hear little chirps coming from all around them. The sounded exactly like the ones of the tiny Compsognathus. Soon enough, droves of Compsognathus surrounded Tank, Sara, and Sasha as they came jumping out of the bushes.

"Looks like we got trouble, Dad!" Sara said as she cocked her M16A1 w/ Grappling Hook.

"I roger that big-time!" Tank said as he began to take aim with his M60 machine gun. Sasha growled at the Compy pack with voracity in her eyes and her jaws salivated. The Compsognathus then began to advance on the trio.

"LET'S ROCK!" Sara yelled.

"YEEEAAAAAAA!" Tank yelled. They both then opened fire with their weapons, lighting the foliage around them. Sara managed to kill about nine of them, using three-round burst fire. Tank's M60 bullets would blow the Compsognathus to bits due to their large size. His M60 also made a very loud chugging sound as each bullet was fired. He managed to kill about ten Compies. Sasha was killing each one left and right the best way she knew how. She even ate them up in case she needed the energy. A few had managed to jump on her and were biting Sasha all over. She continued to rip them off and kill them, be it throwing them to the ground or eating them. Sara saw them beginning to surround Sasha and shot them off her.

"Get off of her, lizard-breath!" Sara said as she fired, shooting the Compies off of Sasha with pin-point accuracy. Each bullet managed to shoot the Compies off. No matter how many the three killed, more just seemed to keep pouring out of the bushes.

"There's too many of them!" Sara said.

"Yea….NOT ENOUGH!" Tank responded over his firing of the M60. Sasha continued to kill and eat the little Compsognathus left and right. Suddenly, one of the Compies managed to grab Tank's back-up bottle of Juggernog and began to run away with it.

"The 'Shrimposaurus' stole my Juggernog!" Tank yelled while chasing the Compsognathus. He kicked each and every Compy out of his way to get to that one that was trying to take his Juggernog. Sasha then roared out and grabbed the Compsognathus that had it and ripped it in half from the spine. Tank then grabbed the bottle of Juggernog and put it back on his belt.

"Phew! That would've been bad. Thanks, Sasha!" Tank said while petting the baby Tyrannosaur on the head. The droves of Compies then seemed to shrink as the battle ensued.

"How you doing on ammo, Dad?!" Sara asked while reloading.

"I'm alright—SHIT! Gotta reload!" Tank yelled.

"Be quick about it!" Sara said as she pulled the bolt back on her M16A1 w/ Grappling Hook. Within a few seconds, Tank reloaded his M60 machine gun and began firing. Much to Sara's surprised, her father was shooting up the Compies in a few seconds. Soon enough, the area around them was covered in blood and dead Compies. Sasha began eating a few of the Compies while both Tank and Sara were at rest under a tree.

"Shit…" Tank said.

"You can say that again, Dad." Sara said almost out of breath. The two then high-fived each other, even though they were a bit bushed. Sara then saw the bottle of Juggernog on her Dad's belt.

"Dad…what is that stuff anyway? The drink on your belt." Sara asked.

"Oh this? Only the best tasting Perk-A-Cola you'll ever taste. It'll even make you feel stronger. It's called Juggernog. Try it." Tank said, handing his daughter the red bottle.

"Juggernog…..Okay." Sara shrugged and opened the bottle of Juggernog and began to drink it. As she drank it, Sara quickly felt a sudden rush as she gulped down the sweet drink. She also felt her arm muscles expand a bit.

"WHOA…..suddenly I feel like I could lift an entire school bus…Whew!" Sara said shaking her head and then finishing the drink.

"Yea…feels almost like a steroid. Is that what they call them now these days?" Tank said.

"Yup…one hell of a drug…like cocaine." Sara said. She then felt the need to wash the sweet taste out of her mouth. So then, Sara pulled out a bottle of water and drank a good bit of it down. Sasha then came over to Sara, nudging her for water.

"You too, Sasha. You deserve it, girl." Tank said. Sara then poured some water out above the baby Tyrannosaur's head and she drank it down. Sara then passed the water to Tank and he began drinking it himself.

"Thanks, Sara….I needed that." Tank said. He then got up and stretched his legs for a bit.

"Now what?" Sara asked while holding her M16A1.

"We keep moving, my dear daughter. Ten-hut!" Tank said.

"Oh, Dad…." Sara giggled a bit. She then got up and walked beside her father. She looked over at him and smiled a bit. Tank noticed this and looked at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Tank asked.

"Oh nothing….just happy to see my Dad alive and well." Sara said. Tank turned red in the face a bit and looked away. He then smiled widely to himself. Sara knew he was smiling and she smiled, too. Sasha then moved with the two Dempseys, but not without getting a quick snack of Compies to go. It was high noon and the three shoved onward to the Visitor Center.

End of Round 6


End file.
